The Dark Pages of September
by jarmrcc1
Summary: Renesmee has just turned 17 sort of and in a family built on mythology who knows what will go wrong. Jacob is always there for her and loves her unconditionally but when an old enemy comes back with a feircer bite their love will be put to the test.
1. Happy Birthday?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters Stephenie Meyer does. =(**

**

* * *

**

**'**Love of my life, my soulmate. Your my best friend.

Part of me like breathing, now half of me is left.

I don't know anything, at all.

Who am I to say you love me?'

- Hope - Who am i to say

* * *

'Aunt Alice.' I whined, looking down at my pixie like aunt, she had her hands on her hips and was giving me her best stern face.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You are going to go down stairs and enjoy yourself or you'll break my fragile heart.' She finished with puppy dog eyes that it is impossible to say no to.

I just nodded my head and rolled my eyes as I let her put on the finishing touches to my makeup. Sometimes it can be so annoying to be the only person to have a proper birthday. Since I'm the only human (sort of) in a family full of vegetarian vampires they love to through me birthday parties. I guess I'm like my mum that way, she hates being the centre of attention. My aunts are the worst when it comes to making me the centre of the party. I love them to pieces and I wouldn't trade them for the world but sometimes they can overdo things a little.

It is my sixth birthday, though I look to be seventeen. That is because my dad is a vampire and my mum was a human when she became pregnant with me. I'm half vampire and half human which is why I grow so quickly. Though I haven't grown at all in the past week, leaving me at five foot and five inches, I get my height from my dad as my mum is only five foot four.

Vampire women can't have children as their bodies can't change to deal with a growing baby but vampire men can as their bodies don't need to change to have a kid. My aunt Rose would have loved to have had a kid but since she is a vampire she can't. She would have made a great mum in her human life. All my family, on my dad, Edward's, side are vampires. Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme, Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle. My mum, Bella, has a mixture on her side of the family, humans and shape shifters/ the wolves. My Grandpa Charlie, Billy, Sue, Emily, Kim and Claire are the humans, Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, Colin, Brady, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jacob. _My Jacob. _

'All done.' Aunt Alice exclaimed as she stood in front of me with a huge smile on her face.

'Thanks.' I mumbled, she rolled her eyes at my lack of enthusiasm and mumbled something to low for even my ears to hear though it sounded a bit like, 'so much like her mother.'

She looked up at me and grabbed my hand before running out of her massive bathroom. I grudgingly followed her as she descended the large staircase that leads to the living room. I could hear five faint heart beats, as my hearing isn't as strong as a vampires or one of the wolves.

'Here's the birthday girl.' My Aunt sang as let go of my hand and skipped over to my uncle Jasper who smiled apologetically, feeling my embarrassment. Literally.

There was a chorus of cheers followed by happy birthday and congratulations. This only made my face even more red which everyone noticed. Thankfully my mum swooped in to give me and hug and to save me from further embarrassment.

'I'm so sorry honey but we couldn't stop Alice. I tried.' My mum pulled away but kept me in her arms.

'It's ok. We all know that Alice is uncontrollable.' My Aunt growled at this while some people laughed.

My eyes scanned the room to see what damage Alice had inflicted on the poor house. Pink candles littered every available surface and any space left was taken up by red and pink roses. Red fabric was hung from the ceiling and red confetti covered the coffee table. It only took a second for me to register all of this as my eyes instantly fell on Jacob. He stood next to my Uncle Emmet and I smile as my eyes met his warm and friendly black ones.

'Happy birthday Ness!' He smiled and pulled me into a hug that would have broken any humans ribs.

'Need to breathe... Jake.' I gasped though I secretly whished that he had kept me in his arms instead of releasing me altogether.

My dad growled at my thoughts. Stupid mind reader. He growled even louder. _Sorry daddy, _I thought. Another complication of living in a family full of vampires, there is never any privacy. What with a mind reading dad an emotion sensing Uncle and a future seeing Aunt, though i am blurry to her, it is almost impossible to have anything hidden. I looked around Jake to look apologetically at my dad but found him glaring at Jake. I frowned but dismissed it. I gave Jake another hug and felt his muscled arms wrap around me. I love the feeling I get when he holds me.

I was passed around like a rag doll from one family member to the next. They were all really kind and sweet but I just don't like the attention. Thankfully Jacob rescued me from Uncle Emmett telling everyone embarassing baby stories about me. My face got redder and redder with each word that he spoke. I blush really easily. He was just moving onto the story about my blueberry accident, blueberries are one of the only foods that I can handle, when Jacob pulled me away. Uncle Em stopped when I left as it is no fun telling embarassing stories about me if i'm not there. He would save that for later. _Great._

'Can I talk to you.' He asked in his deep voice that sent shivers up my spine.

Wait, what am I thinking? I don't fancy Jake. He's just my best friend. My unbalievably gorgeous best friend. No! Stop it Ness! Jake was looking at me funny as he waited for my answer. He was probably wondering what i was thinking so hard about.

'Sure, sure.' He smiled as I used his saying.

He turned around, walked out of the house and into the woods. I had to jog to keep up with him. He seemed to know exactly where he was going and strode purposely infront of me. What was this about? He stopped walking after about 15 minutes and turned to face me. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tried to form words. He was starting to worry me. I took a step towards him but he told me to stay where I was. I listened to him.

'Ness. Do you remember any of the legends of my tribe?' Is that all he wanted?

'Yes. Of course i do, why?'

'Do you remember the one about imprinting?' He asked with cautious eyes.

Oh God. No, I didn't see this coming. He had imprinted. I should feel happy for him but I felt as if a huge whole had been ripped in my chest. He had found his soul mate. At least he would always be happy with her. It was selfish of me to want him to myself. I silent tear rolled down my cheek and i saw something flash in his eyes. Pity? I din't want his pity, I would be fine. He doesn't need my. _I don't know anything at all. _I thought he loved me, I guess he did but only as a friend. I realised now that he would never love me like that. More tears escaped my eyes. I also realised that I was in love with him. The way he smiled at me, held me in his arms, the way he never let anything hurt, the way I always felt safe around him. He doesn't need me. I need him. But he had met someone else and I would be ok with that, I had to be.

'Congratulations. She's really lucky to have you. I'm happy for you.' My voice broke on the last sentence and more tears spilled out my eyes.

He took a step towards me but i backed away. 'I really am happy for you.' And with that I ran away but I didn't go back to the house. I didn't want to see more looks of pity from my family. I ran to the only place that i could think of. The only place that only I knew about. A place where no one would find me. The rian started pouring down my bback but it also washed away my sent. Now no one would find me.


	2. Stand in the Rain

'She won't turn around.

The shadows are long and she fears,

If she cries that first tears, the tears will not stop,

Raining down.'

- Superchick - Stand in the rain

* * *

I sat in the shade of the tall green leaves of the tree. The rain still hadn't stopped it had soaked through my dress and was soaking my skin. I knew that I was being childish but I couldn't face him. I didn't want to see that same pity in his eyes again, some birthday. I subconsciously touched the necklace that he had given me on my second birthday. It was a hand carved wooden heart with a wolf in the middle and on the back was the word 'always.' That was a complete lie!

I choked back my tears because I knew that if I was to cry one tear I wouldn't be able to stop. My back was beginning to ache but I welcomed the pain, it was a distraction from the whole in my chest. I could see quite far from the branch that I was sitting on. The view was beautiful and on any other day I would appreciate it but not today, not now. I lay my soaked head against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes. That was a mistake. As soon as I did his face appeared in my head and the whole burned and I gasped in shock. I flung my eyes open not wishing to experience the pain again.

I could hear voices calling my name in the distance but I couldn't be bothered answering them. The voices faded to the west so I jumped down from my hiding place, which held so many happy memories for me, and I headed east, back to the house.

My shoes got caught in the mud so I took them off and walked barefoot. The mud covered my feet and splashed my legs but I was beyond caring. I was too busy worrying about my mother. How would she feel if she saw me broken? Would it bring back painful memories of when my dad left her? I couldn't bare it if I caused her unnecessary pain. I would put on a brave face, pretend that I was ok. I knew that I couldn't trick Daddy and Uncle Jasper but they would be smart enough not to mention anything to Mum. I just hopped that _he_ wasn't there.

The house appeared suddenly in front of me and I took a deep breath. I could do this. I slowly made my way to the front door. I knew that if anyone was inside that they would have heard my heartbeat and knew that I was coming. Well maybe not Grandpa Charlie but I doubted that they would leave him alone. I wouldn't care who was there as long as it wasn't him or mum. I didn't want to deal with either of them, especially not him. It hurt to even think his name.

I slowly opened the front door and was assaulted by a pink fluffy towel.

'I am so glad that you're safe. I was worried sick.' My Grandma Esme cried, giving me a huge hug through the towel.

'Sorry, I fell asleep, lost track of time.' I knew my excuses were rubbish but she didn't push me for the real reason.

'It's ok. Go have a shower then go to bed, you look exhausted. I'll phone the others and tell them that you are here.' I just nodded my head and made my way slowly over to the stairs.

I looked in the living room and saw my Grandpa Charlie watching me closely looking for signs that I would be like my mum. I saw in his eyes the exact thing that I didn't want to see.

Fear.


	3. Imprint

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters Stephenie Meyer does. (Sigh)**

**Please read and review and tell me if you like it or not. XD**

**All the songs that I use as inspiration are on my profile.**

* * *

'We made our connection,

A full on chemical reaction,

Brought by dark divine intervention.

Yeah, you are a shining light,

A constelation once seen,

Over royal David's city,

An epiphany you burn so pretty,

Yeah, you are a shining light.'

- Annie Lennox - Shining Light

* * *

The hot water streamed down my back and loosened my knotted muscles. I had been in the shower for fifteen minutes already and thought that it was time to get out. I switched the shower off and stepped out into the bathroom. As soon as I stood on the cold tiled floor I shivered. I quickly towelled myself dry and pulled on a pair of my pyjamas. They didn't match as the other half of the sets were still lying in my drawer but I like wearing things that don't really match. It annoys the hell out of Aunt Alice.

I towel dried my hair and just let it fall down my back.

I stepped out of the bathroom and found the one person I didn't want to see sitting on my bed. Him. I avoided looking in his eyes and I walked straight over to the rocking chair sitting in the corner of the room. My dress from the party was hanging over the back of it and I wanted to hang it up before it creased. The material was smooth against my skin. I loved the green colour of it and the flower pattern. Who am I kidding I don't care about the stupid pattern right now I'm just stalling. I don't want to have to face him, not yet.

'Nessie.' He whispered but I still loved the sound of his voice.

_Get a grip! _I told myself. _He obviously doesn't love you now that he has her! _I groaned internally. After I had taken my time hanging up my dress I turned to face him though I didn't look directly at him.

'Ness.' He whispered again.

I took a look at him and found his eyes were shut and he seemed to be struggling for words. His fist clenched and his muscles tightened. Gosh he was hot. What! No! No, no, no, no! He hurt me, I shouldn't feel like this but damn it! All I wanted to do was run over to him and pull him into a hug and tell him that everything would be ok. He finally opened his eyes and his black ones stared into my brown ones. There was something there in his eyes, something that I couldn't put my finger on.

'Nessie. You know you can be pretty silly sometimes.' He muttered.

'Thanks.' I answered sarcastically, more than a little annoyed.

'No... Ness I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Look it's just that you... me... I.' He stuttered.

'Spit it out Jake!'

'Renesmee. You _are_ my imprint. I love you with all my being. I've never so much as looked at a girl since I set eyes on you the day you were born. I loved you like a brother, nothing sexual because, believe me, I would be dead by now if I had thought of you that way. W hen I saw you all the strings that were holding me in place snapped and you replaced them with steel cables. I love you so much and I can't believe that I hurt you. I'll never forgive myself. Ness? Nessie?! Breathe, Ness breath.' I took a deep breath, I didn't even know that I had been holding my breath.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. I quickly shut it. I took another deep breath. There was so much to process; I couldn't get my head around it. Jake! My imprint! What? I was so sure that I would wake up any second and it would be the morning before the party. I smiled at the idea that this was all real.

'I'm dreaming right?' He stared at me then started laughing, 'pinch me.' He did and it hurt!

'Sorry if that hurt you.' I just shook my head while I stared at him with wide eyes.

This was all real. This gorgeous, handsome man, who also happened to be my best friend, standing in front of me was my soul mate, the love of my life, my whole reason for being. Wow, I was starting to sound like a cheesy movie but you know what I don't care. I started laughing. A carefree laugh that made no sense but at the same time just fit the situation.

'Oh God. Oh my God!' I flung myself at him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my back and we laughed and laughed and laughed some more at the stupidity of the moment. If only I had jumped to conclusions and ran off who knows what we could be doing right now. My Daddy growled at where my thoughts were headed. I jumped off of Jake, ran down stairs, poked my head round the side of the living room entrance and shouted,

'I don't care!' Then I laughed at the look on my Daddy's face.

I ran back upstairs and jumped straight into Jakes waiting arms. He sat down on my bed and we just held each other.

'I'm sure you've got questions.' He said more as a statement rather than a question.

'I sure do but they can wait until tomorrow. I'm too happy right now.'

'I can see that.' He laughed and I grinned up at him. 'But I am curious. What got you so upset when I tried to tell you this originally?'

'Well, I thought that I was losing you. I know I'm selfish but I wanted to keep you to myself. I didn't want to share you with another woman and because she was your imprint I knew that I would hardly ever see you as all your time would be taken up with her. I didn't want you to leave.' I admitted and hid my red face in his chest.

He held my tighter and told me, 'I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you right where I belong. I love you so much Ness.'

'I love you to.' I said with as much feeling as I could put into those four words.

I meant every word of it and I loved saying it. I felt so much more than just happy, there isn't even a word to describe how I fell. I felt him put his head in my hair and I smiled. This is where I want to be, sitting on Jakes lap and not up some tree by myself in the pouring rain. I was exstatic.


	4. Looking Up

**Hey! Sorry that I've not updated in a while but school has been really busy lately. I just finished school today for Christmas so I will be aable to update a lot more. XD**

**If anyone is actually reading this could you please just click the little button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think and what you think that I can improve on. It would be really helpful. XD**

**All the songs that I use are posted on my profile so check them out if you want. XP **

* * *

'I've always wanted this,

And it's not a dream anymore,

It's not a dream anymore,

It's worth fighting for.'

Paramore – Looking Up

* * *

It has been a week since Jacob had told me about the imprint and I couldn't be happier. My family had been really happy for us and I found out that they already knew about the imprinting and hadn't told me. I was a bit annoyed about that but I knew why they did it. They had all been really happy for us, well apart from Aunt Rose who couldn't believe that I had picked a 'dog.'

'_Why? Ness! Why?' _

_'I love him.' _

_'__No, no you don't! This is just a horrible dream. I'll wake up any minute!' _

_'Aunt Rose, You don't sleep!' This was ridiculous. _

_'Look Ness. I would be happy if it was anyone other than the dog!' _

_'Aunt Rose! This isn't about you! This is about Jake and I! I love him and he loves me so whether you like it or not I'm going to be with him!' _

_'No you wont!' _

_'The world doesn't revolve around you!' I was so angry that I didn't stop to think about what I was saying. 'You have your fairytale. You have Emmet! I have finally got my prince and nothing you can do will stop me! You're not my mother!' I yelled and stormed out the room but not before I caught the look on her face. _

_Instantly regretted what I had said but I was too angry to go back. No one followed me. _

_They all knew that I had a bit of a temper. Uncle Jasper and Daddy had probably warned my family not to come but I didn't care. _

_I ran to my spot in the woods. It was a small clearing next to the flowing river. It was calm and peaceful, serene. It always calmed me, it was the second place that I would go to if I was upset or angry. The first was anywhere with Jake but I didn't feel like talking. _

_I thought about what I had said and knew that I had crossed the line. I knew that Aunt Rose wanted kids more than anything and that she treated me like a daughter and I had exploited it. That was horrible; I should never have said that. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I was crying a lot lately. _

_What was wrong with me why did I have to ruin everything? Aunt Rose would probably not want to speak to me ever again, I had nearly ruined my relationship with Jacob by jumping to conclusions and my family were most likely disgusted by what I had said. _

_'No we're not honey.' My Daddy's face came from behind me. _

_I wiped away me tears quickly but he didn't miss the movement. He sat down next to me and pulled me towards him. I buried my face in his chest while he rubbed my back. I didn't want to talk so I thought what I wanted him to know. I knew that he would hear it. _

_'I'm a horrible person. Look what I did to Aunt Rose. I knew that she wanted kids but couldn't have them and I basically told her that she would never be my mother. She looked so upset.' _

_'Sweetie,' he sighed. 'She wasn't angry. She was more shocked than angry. You'd never shouted at her before and it just took her by surprise. She wanted to come after you and tell you that she was sorry but I told her not to. You needed to cool down.' He spoke out loud. _

_'Please tell me the truth. I couldn't bear it if she never spoke to me again.' _

_'Ness, she loves you and nothing you say can ever change that. You're too special to her, to all of us.' He whispered soothingly and I hugged him again. 'Do you remember the day after your second birthday?' My Daddy asked. _

_'Not clearly.' I frowned, that was weird. Being half vampire I usually have a very good memory. _

_'__Well you were wearing a brand new dress and it had started raining. All of us had warned you not to go outside because you would get your new dress dirty but of course you ignored us. You managed to get outside without any of us noticing and you had tripped and fallen in a big pile of mud. Your Aunt was furious. She got so angry that you started crying. As soon as the tears started she went on to her knees and held you until you stopped. Your Aunt Rose loved you so much that she didn't care how dirty she got as long as you would stop crying. She told you how sorry she was and told that no matter how angry she got she would always love you because you were her little miracle. She still loves you and only got slightly angry but she would never do anything that would harm you. She loves you too much. She knows that Jacob is you soul mate just like Emmet is hers. You've finally got your dream and she knows that you will fight for it.' I had started crying again and Daddy wiped the tears away with his finger tips. _

_'Thanks.' I felt the need to say it out loud. He smiled his crooked smile that my mum loves. 'Come on. Your Aunt is worried sick and she has made friends with Jacob for your sake. He's at the house as well.' I smiled at this. _

_Finally! I had been waiting for ages for them to at least be civil with each other. Jacob was my dream and my life. Aunt Rose was my family and my friend and I hadn't wanted to lose either of them. _

_The house appeared ahead of me, it really was beautiful. It was open and welcoming. The flowers in the beds in the garden gave off a lovely home smell and I could hear my family pacing inside waiting for me to come back. Things where looking up for me. Jake and Aunt Rose where talking to each other – without the insults - my family loved me more than I realized and I knew that my dad would always be there for me no matter what happened. _

* * *

**Hey! Again. I hoped you liked it. I know Jacob was only mentioned but I thought that Edward and Nessie deserved some time toghether aswell.**

**Could you please just press the little green button. I know that this is going to sound really weird but it it would make me very happy if you hust wrote a couple of words. Even if you wanted to say that I was a horrible writer with absolutlely no talent whatsoever I would still be happy because someone would have wrote something. Wow! I sound pathetic. But please just press the button (insert puppy dog eyes).**

**I promise that the next chapter will have more Jacob. XD**


	5. AN

**Thank You So Much!!!! I Got My First Review!!!!! Yay!!!! Thank You So Much Ana!!!! You Actually Made Me So Happy!!!! I Read The Review And I Couldn't Stop Smiling!!!!!!! You Are My New Best Friend!!!!! You May Have Noticed That I Am Super Hyper And Excited Right Now!!!!! I Am Meant Too Be Cleaning My Room Because It 'Looks Like A Tornado Swept Through It.' Those Are My Mum's Exact Words!!! She Is Such A Lovely Person!! I Think That I Need To Calm Down But Once I get Started It Is Almost Impossible To Stop (Insert Girly Squeal)!!!!!!!!**

**I Promise That I Will Upload Today And I Will Have It Completely Dedicated To Jake And Nessie Because Haven't Had Any Real Couple Time!!!!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!**

**I Feel Like Doing A Dance Right Now Even Though I Am Horribly Uncoordinated!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. You and Me

**Hey! I would like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I now have to reviews! Yay! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters Stepheniee Meyer does.**

* * *

'It's you and me,

And all of the people,

And I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of you.'

Life House – You and Me

I was attacked, by a mass of blonde hair as soon as I stepped in the door.

'I'm so sorry Ness. I never meant to hurt you! Please can you forgive me?' My aunt sobbed tearlessly onto my shoulder.

'I'll only forgive you if you can forgive me.' I told her.

She pulled away and looked at me right in my eyes. She placed her stone, cold hands on my cheeks and whispered,

'There's nothing to forgive.' We started laughing at crying at the same time. We stood shaking from the mixture of emotions when my Aunt abruptly stopped. She continued to smile though and moved to stand next to me and whispered in my ear, 'there's someone hear to see you.'

I looked around the room and noticed him instantly. How could I not? He was standing a little bit apart from the rest of my family and he was just as beautiful as them. My uncles parted for me to get through and I ran at him.

I grabbed onto his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. I fitted perfectly into his body like I was made for him. Which I was! That thought still made me smile.

'Ness.' He moaned into my hair, his voice never failed to send shivers done my spine. 'Ness,' he said in a more serious tone, 'you've got to stop running off when you get angry. You had me worried sick.'

'I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again.' He lifted my head up so that he could look in my eyes.

'Do you want to get out of here?' I nodded my head and jumped off of him.

'Do you mind if I go out with Jake?' I asked looking directly at Aunt Rose.

She smiled and nodded her head. When she smiles it really lights up her face. I grabbed Jakes and walked out of the house. He took the lead and walked over towards his rabbit. I couldn't believe that Jacob had made it with his own bare hands. He really was talented.

We ended up at the beach walking along the sand hand in hand. It was a warm day even though the sun wasn't out it was the perfect day because I didn't have to hide. The water sloshed lazily against the bank and the faint laughter of a young girl could be heard in the distance. Jacob still held my hand. He was boiling! But I wasn't uncomfortable, I was so at ease. I felt like this was where I was meant to be, here in La Push with Jake. I never wanted this to end, just Jake and I.

'What are you thinking so hard about?' His voice broke into my thoughts.

'Oh nothing,' I answered.

'Come on. Tell me, please.' He used the puppy face on me, it doesn't exactly work with him but he was to adorable even just attempting it.

'Ok. I was just thinking about us. And about being here with you and about how unreal this all seems.' I answered honestly.

We had stopped walking and we were standing in front of our spot. It was a small, more secluded section of the beach. Behind it was tall tress leading into the forest and it had logs surrounding it in a semi-circle. It was beautiful. I had found it when I had turned 3 (I looked like I was 6). Jake and I were playing hide and seek and I had hid behind one of the logs. From that day on this was our spot.

We sat down on one of the logs and he pulled me towards him. I buried my face in his chest as he wrapped his strong, muscled arms around me.

'You know that I will never do anything to hurt you right.' He kissed my hair as I answered.

'Yes. I Love you Jake.' I tilted my head up to look at him and He bent his head closer to mine.

He looked right into my eyes as he got closer and closer. His eyes were filled with passion and hunger. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. I felt his warm lips touch mine and he pulled me closer. His lips parted and I responded to every move that he made. His hands caressed my face and I slung my arms around his neck pulling myself even closer to him until our bodies became one. Our breathing picked up but still we didn't brake away from each others embrace. His lips became more forceful to part mine and obliged and returned the pressure. I felt the rain start but we stayed together not moving. We eventually had to stop to breathe and I sat in his lap as we calmed down.

'I love you, Jake.'

'I love you to and from now on it's you and me.' He stopped abruptly when we heard a howl coming from the forest.

It was one of the wolves. We shot each other surprised looks as he shifted me off of his lap. He kissed my cheek before straightening up fully.

'I'd better go see what's going on. Here's the keys for the rabbit, go sit inside it to stay warm. Please.' I nodded my head and watch him walk towards the woods. 'Oh and Ness.' I looked at him. 'Don't try and drive the rabbit. Remember what happened last time?' I nodded my head and with that he turned and sprinted into the woods. I sat for a couple more minutes before I got to cold and headed back to the car.

The heater was turned up full blast but that didn't stop the shiver that ran through me. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and I didn't know what. I live in Forks! I mean what can possibly go wrong in Froks?


	7. Nightmare

**Thanks again for the reviews and thank you for reading this. This was a bit dificult to write (you'll find out once you read it.) **

**I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. I really hate disclaimers! Anyway here is the next chapter so please read and review. XD**

* * *

'Catch me, as I fall,

Say you're here and it's all over now,

Speaking to the atmosphere,

No one's here and I fall into myself.'

Evanescence - Whisper

* * *

I leaned my head against the head rest and closed my eyes. I had recognised the howl, it was Sam's. Whatever he wanted it must have been important for him to want to speak to Jake. Ever since he had broken away from Sam's pack Sam has been a bit short-tempered with Jacob. Probably because of them both being Alphas but Sam could be a little bit more friendly. It's not like Jake chose to become Alpha, he just wanted to protect my mum.

I closed my eyes and listened to the faint sloshing of the sea, trying to calm down. Jake would be fine. It was probably just some stupid meeting about the laws. The thought of Jacob being safe comforted me. I could feel myself slipping deeper and deeper into dream land. As long as Jacob was safe I would be quite happy to just fall asleep right now.

I was standing in a forest. The green trees towered over me and blocked out the sunlight. The forest was quiet, a bit too quiet for my liking. I couldn't hear or see any movement. It was like the whole forest had slipped into a coma, even the wind was soundless. It was beginning to freak me out. I took a step forwards and when I stood on the crisp leaves they turned to dust. Soundless. I stretch my hand out to touch one of the overhanging branches and it stayed perfectly still as if it were made of stone. I could smell something that didn't belong in the forest. It was bitter but sweet at the same time, like a mixture of roses and Indian spices. A silver light shimmered in the trees and I walked, in a trance like state, towards it.

The trees parted in front of me as if they were afraid to touch me. Still there was no noise. The light moved away from me and further into the forest when I was close enough to catch it in the palm of my hand. It seemed to make me want to move forward as I stepped closer to it without even thinking. Everything around the light darkened and all I could see properly was the light.

It stopped and hovered in the middle of a meadow. Something was familiar about the place but I couldn't put my finger on it. I think my parents had described it when I asked them where they sometimes disappeared to. I remembered, this was their meadow but why was I hear?

The light faded around the edges until all was left was a small glowing orb. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through me. It twisted my heart and pressed on my head with so much pressure that I thought that I was going to die. The pain was merciless as it pulled at my limbs and scratched at my skin. It was horrible I felt like I was going to be sick but the pain didn't allow me any break. It squeezed my head and I felt like it was going to split in two. I could no longer feel my left leg, like the pain had been too much and it became numb. I wished that the rest of my body felt like that, numb. It was like someone was controlling the pain and the more agony I experienced the better. My heart ached to be set free, for the pain to stop.

'Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee,' I started to pray when the pain suddenly stopped.

I gasped for breathe as I lay curled in a ball on the ground. I heard a rustle in the trees ahead of me and looked at it with horror filled eyes. A small girl with the most angelic face stepped out. The only thing that doubted her innocence was her crimson red eyes.

'Miss me?' Jane asked.

I woke with a start, tears pouring down my face. A dark figure thumped on the glass of the window next to me and I screamed.

'Wow, Ness it's just me. Let me in.' Jake's voice shouted over the thudding rain.

I opened the car door for him and clambered over to the passenger side. Wiping away any stray tears as I did so.

'Ness.' He looked at me in concern. 'Are you OK? You look like you've been crying.' I started to say that I was ok but my stupid emotions took over and before I knew it I was sobbing into his shoulder. 'Hey, hey. It's going to be OK. It was just a bad dream. I'm here now; I won't let anything hurt you. Ever.' And I believed him.

* * *

**The bit that I found a bit dificult to write was the part were Nessie is being tortured because I didn't know who to express the pain she was feeling without sounding repetitve so could you let me know if you thought that I did it well or if it sucked, please? Thanks again for reading. XD**


	8. New scent

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while but i have been really busy. I couldn't update on Christmas because it was Christmas day! Then my parents and I went down to England to stay with family! That wasn't fun. OK maybe some parts of it were fun but other parts not so much! Especially when you are sharing a house with two young kids who are intent on bursting the ear drums of everyone in the house by screaming. I love kids but not when they through tantrums that last from two to three hours! Anyway here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and could you please review XD**

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters :(**

* * *

'So we've been raided, outnumbered and now cornered,

It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair,

We're getting stronger now from things they never found,

They might be bigger but we are faster and never scared.'

Taylor Swift - Change

Everyone was tense when Jake and I stepped into my living room. Daddy was pacing up and down, mummy was watching him closely, Aunt Rose looked like a statue, Aunt Alice had her head in her hands, Uncle Jasper was rubbing her back, Uncle Emmet wasn't his usual smiling self, Grandpa was standing with his eyes closed – with his back against the wall – and Grandma was watching Daddy pace. This was weird, everyone was too quiet.

'Who died?' I asked, and then when I saw the expression on my Daddy's face I began to panic. 'Oh my God! Who died?!'

'No one sweetie, everyone's fine.' Mummy told me in a quiet voice, I didn't believe her. Everyone was not fine.

'Mum look around you. Everyone is not fine. Now what is going on?!'

'Ness,' my daddy sighed, playing for time. 'We need to talk.'

What was going on? No one says 'we need to talk' unless (A) they are breaking up with you (B) you are in serious trouble or (C) something was wrong and I wasn't going to like it.

'What is it?' I asked sounding braver than I felt.

'Sam's pack called me to a meeting,' Jake answered me before Daddy could say anything. 'They had to tell me something that affects all of us. Maybe you should sit down.' He looked at me with concern.

'No, I'm ok standing.' He sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

'Ok. When Sam was out running he came across a scent, a fresh one.' I frowned, how was this important? 'It was a vampire scent.' He stopped again, waiting for me to react in some way but my expression stayed confused. 'He called me because it wasn't one of the Cullen's it was someone else's.' I was beginning to put the pieces together. 'I went and the scent was familiar but I couldn't place it so we called Edward and he recognized it.'

'Ok, who was it?' I asked even though I knew who it was I just needed to hear someone else say it so that I was sure that I wasn't just making assumptions. Again.

'Ness, it was the Volturi.' I knew it!

Wait, this was the Volturi! Oh, oh no no no no! What did they want? Would they hurt me? More importantly, would they hurt my family? Jake? No, they couldn't! They would if my family got in the way, which they would. Oh, no! They might not be looking for me! Yeah, that's right, their just passing through. Oh, who was I kidding? Of course they were after me! I couldn't let them hurt my family. Maybe if I went and met them, by myself of course, then they would leave my family alone! What if they aren't just after me? What if they want my family as well?

Through my internal panic Jake became more and more panicked about my reaction.

'Is that all? Gosh, I thought it was going to be that someone died. The Volturi are no big deal.' I pretended that I didn't care and that I wasn't really scared.

Some of them believed me.

'Do you mind if I go get changed? I got a bit wet.'

'Sure honey.' My mummy smiled at me.

I had most of them fooled. Only Uncle Jasper and Daddy knew how I really felt. I saw them out of the corner of my eye watching me closely, looking for any sings that I would break down. I would keep it together, for my family. For Jake.

I turned my i-pod on and walked over to my over stuffed wardrobe. I pulled a pair of jeans on and my 'let's go green' t shirt with Oscar from Sesame Street. My hair was a hopeless mess so I pulled it up and into a ponytail. I tried to keep myself busy to stop myself thinking. It was working so far then a line in the song that was playing caught my attention.

_'You know it's all the same, another time and place. Repeating history and you're getting sick of it.'_

It was true. History was repeating itself, the Volturiwere after me (again) and I was fed up of being scared of them like I had been my whole life.

_'You can walk away and say we don't need this. But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this.' _

Jake could walk away at any point, any of my family could but they would stick with me help me fight – if it came to a fight.

_'Tonight we stand up off our knees to fight for what we've worked for all these years. And the battle was long; it's the fight of our lives. Will we stand up champions tonight?' _

The first 'fight' was long and we won! Maybe we could do that again! There was no need for me to be scared, we could do this! When the Volturi came knocking they won't know what hit them! They will be expecting a cowering mess and we will stand up and face them head on! Yeah! We would be champions!

Wow, I really need to calm down I am beginning to sound a bit cheesy. I smiled.

My bedroom door slowly opened and the most wonderful, gorgeous, handsome, gorgeous, strong, gorgeous, generous (and did I mention gorgeous?) man stepped into my room. I smiled at him cheekily, he looked confused. I lunged myself at him and kissed him full on the mouth. He seemed a bit surprised but he recovered and responded with so much passion that I would have fallen over if he hadn't been holding me up.

'Jake and Nessie sitting in a tree. K – I – S – S – I – N – G.'

My uncle Emmet sang before I heard him yelping. Aunt Rose had obviously smacked him in the back of his head. I smiled against Jake's lips.

Same old, same old.

* * *

**Reveiw please. (Puppy dog eyes)**


	9. Training

**Hey, thanks for the review. futurecullen26 the song that was playing on Nessie's i-pod was _Change _and it's by _Taylor Swift._Please review and tell me what you think. I didn't what to right when Jasper and Emmet teach Nessie and it probably sounds really weird but oh well.**

**Anyway, I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters Stephenie Meyer does. (Why do we have to go through disclaimers? They are so annoying!)**

* * *

'She's her daddy's girl,

Her mama's world,

She deserves respect,

That's what she'll get,

Ain't it, son?

Hey, y'all run along and have some fun,

I'll see you when you get back,

Bet I'll be up all night,

Still cleaning this gun.'

- Cleaning This Gun - Rodney Atkins

I woke with a start, freezing cold, I was covered in water. What? I touched my cheek and sure enough it was soaking wet.

'What the?'

'Rise and shine sleeping beauty!' I opened my eyes and saw Uncle Emmet grinning down at me like the Cheshire Cat.

He had an empty bucket in his hands. I groaned and rolled over, trying to find my alarm clock. I had to fight with the amount of pillows that were lying on my bed.

'Who's insane idea was it to buy this many pillows?' I grumbled to myself.

I heard Emmet's booming laugh but seconds later it vanished when he saw the death glare that I gave him.

'Emmet.' I said my voice dangerously low. 'It's two in the morning.' I saw him gulp and I was pleasantly surprised that I could scare a man of Emmet's size. I kept the joy from my face.

'It was Jasper's idea!' He blurted out.

'Thanks man!' It was then that I noticed the second presence in the room. Jasper slid into view from the darkness.

'Dude, she looked like she was going to kill me!'

'You still didn't have to rat me out.'

'You would have done the same.' It was too early to be listening to them bicker.

'Guys!' They didn't hear me.

'I would never betray my brother.'

'Come on. It's not like she has claws!'

'That is besides the point.'

'Yo! Still here you know!' They still weren't paying any attention so I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled.

That caught their attention. They clapped their hands over their ears and looked around for the source of the noise. They finally noticed me and looked surprised that I was in the room. What is up with them, they are in _my _room, standing in front of _my _bed at _two in the morning_!

'Nessie. I would like to apologize for waking you up in such a harsh way. It was inappropriate. Forgive me?' He knelt beside my bed like such a gentleman.

'It's Ok Uncle Jaz.' He smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked expectantly at Uncle Emmet. He shuffled his feet and in true Emmet style said, 'Yeah, what he said.' He was going to pay.

'So why are you in my bedroom at this ungodly hour?'

'To train you.'

* * *

I found myself standing in the field that we use to play baseball. They had instructed me to wear clothes that allowed me to move freely and to tie my hair up and away from my face. I still had no idea what we were doing and I was too tired to even think properly.

'So, Nessie,' Uncle Jasper stood in front of me in his army stance. 'Your Uncle Emmet and I are going to begin your training.' My brain couldn't even piece together what he was talking about.

'Uncle Jasper I have no idea what you are on about.'

'Ness. I am training you how to fight.' Now, normally, I would have thought that was a good idea but not before I had had my caffeine fix.

'Jasper it's,' I grabbed Emmet's wrist. 'It's half past three. In the morning!' I gave Emmet his wrist back and he looked confusingly at his watch.

'Wait, sorry it's actually half past two. It's an hour fast.' He grinned at me sheepishly.

I gave Jasper the biggest death glare I could muster. It didn't faze him in the slightest. He actually seemed amused by my attempts!

'Renesmee that really isn't going to scare me especially not after I once told Alice that she couldn't go shopping for a week. It was a nightmare! She can be seriously terrifying.' Uncle Emmet snorted next to me.

'What? You've never been scared of Rose?' That shut him up. 'Ness, what I am about to teach you is it extremely important, it could make the difference between life and death.' Wow, he was way to over dramatic. 'I know that you don't believe me – I can feel it – but trust me. If you can't fight then the rest of the family will be intent on protecting you and they will forget to watch their own backs. Especially Jake.' I was paying attention now.

'And if Jake ever hurts you, you can use the move that we are about to show you against him. Or, if you don't want to, Jasper and I will teach him a lesson about messing with you. I'm sure Edward would join in, you are his little girl.' I glared at him.

But, if this would protect Jake and the rest of my family then I would get up at all hours to learn to protect myself to protect them.

Jasper beckoned for me to walk forward to the centre of the field so that he could start my training. I was nervous. I would admit that, I was a klutz and I would most likely fall over constantly. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I smiled at Jasper, he winked.

'Right now let's see what you know already.' My eyes widened with fright but he smiled encouragingly at me, I took a deep breath and went into the crouch that I had seen daddy do.

'Ok. Good, I see that you have seen Edward do this. Right?' I nodded my head. 'Straighten your back a bit. If you leap you jump higher and longer.' I did as he said and I felt more comfortable instantly. 'Right, jump from this position as far and as high as you can.' This confused me, how was this fighting? I did as he told me again.

I leaped into the air and I felt the wind against my face. It wasn't like a slap the wind felt like it was caressing my skin. My blood in my veins and I felt the adrenaline surge through me. It was an amazing feeling, like flying. All too soon I landed on the ground about 20 meters away from Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet. I saw them smile at me.

'I don't get how this has anything to do with fighting.' I said normally as if they were standing next to me but I knew that they would hear me.

'If you are facing a fast opponent and need to get away this will help. You can jump into the trees and have the advantage or if they are close behind you then you can jump and be 20 meters ahead of them.' Jasper explained, it made more sense now.

I ran back to them and stopped just in front of them. I wanted to fight. Normally I am a peaceful person and hate the idea of hurting another living creature – that gene was passed down from Grandpa Carlisle – but I wanted to be able to protect and not be the one that needed protecting.

'Ness I am going to be teaching you how to fight and I know that you don't like the idea of hurting someone but you can't be squeamish about this. Are you ready?'

'Yes.'

By the time that Uncle Jasper had decided that it was time to finish it was half past seven and I was filthy and tired and sore. My limbs were aching from the amount of times that I had been shoved to the ground. Jasper and Emmet came into the house behind me and were play fighting with each other. I shook my head, how much more fighting could they do today?

'A lot.' I jumped at the sound of my daddy's voice.

'You have got to stop doing that!' I gasped.

'Sorry.' He smiled his crooked smile that my mummy loves so much. 'I didn't mean to startle you.' Always the gentleman. 'How are you feeling?'

'Sore.' I answered and we started walking towards the stairs.

'It'll get better honey. Your first time at fighting is always the worst. Trust me.'

'OK, do you mind if I go have a shower – I'm filthy?' I asked.

'Sure honey, I love you.'

'I love you to daddy.' I smiled at him and turned around to head up the stairs. I heard him sigh and sing something to low for even my ears to hear. I thought that I recognized it but I was too dirty to stand around and figure it out.

I was clean and dried. The towel I had been using was hanging over the bathroom door and I was sitting on my bed waiting for Jake to text me back while I read. There was a soft knock on my door and my mum walked into the room. She was one of the most beautiful women that I had ever seen. She had long brown hair, glowing golden eyes, she held herself like a model and the clothes that she was wearing hugged her body. Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme and Mummy were all extremely beautiful and I felt really self conscious standing next to them.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' She asked me her voice chiming like bells.

'I'm fine. I'm still a bit sore but the shower helped.'

'Good because Alice is making us go shopping tomorrow.' I groaned.

I love Alice but when we go shopping it is impossible to stop her. She could buy up all of the shops if she wanted to.

'Are you coming?' I asked her.

'I'm being made to.' With mum there I might be able to escape from the Tasmanian devil (Alice) for awhile. 'Anyway we haven't had much time together what with everything that has been going on.' She smiled at me and turned to walk out of the room. 'Oh and Alice says to wear comfortable clothes because we will be gone for the whole day. Sorry.' I shrugged my shoulders and she left the room.

My phone buzzed, it was a text from Jake. 'Just wanted to say I Love You.'

I smiled and lay down on the bed before texting back.

'I Love You To.'


	10. Girls Day

**Hey guys! I am so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! School has started and teachers have been relentless when it comes to homework. It's like they enjoy making us sufer! Anyway I've got into a routine now so i can update more! Sorry again and could you please review? XD Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'Slipin' on my little black dress,

5 inches I'm bound to impress,

Turn it up I'm a little temptress,

Munroe's got nothin' on me,

Read my curves like poetry,

Tonight we rule the world,

Beware 'cause here comes the girls.'

Sugababes – Girls

* * *

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose strutted around the mall as if they owned the place. They could probably afford it if they wanted to. Mum and I walked more timidly. Alice hadn't made me wear heels which I was grateful for and she let me pick out my own outfit which I found weird. I didn't argue though as it's once in a blue moon that I can wear what I want. I had on my favourite red skinny jeans, my converse and my 'Don't hit kiss,' t-shirt. I was really surprised when I realised that Alice hadn't played Barbie with anyone which was unusual. The people working in the shop looked like they would kiss the ground Aunt Alice and Rose walked on. It was kind of funny to see grown men and women treating the two of them like Queens. Men stared at us as we walked past which made me feel really self conscious. Most of their stares were aimed at Aunt Rose, Alice and mum until they, subtly, flashed their wedding rings which left me to be stared at.

I hid behind my hair which I had left down and had straightened it slightly so that it was wavy and not curly. I hated attention, it just wasn't my thing.

Aunt Alice dragged us into a shop that I would be scared to go into by myself. Of course everyone who worked at the shop stopped what they were doing and I could hear a chorus of 'Good afternoon Miss Cullen,' and 'how are you Miss Cullen?' Alice and Rose smiled at them and started looking through clothe racks. It was so embarrassing!

People just stared at us before the manager came and made them all get back to their work. The manager was slim to the extreme, tall, she had long black hair and a fake smile plastered on her face. Her smile was a be-nice-to-these-people-they-give-tips kind of smile. It annoyed me so much when people did that and when she opened her mouth I liked her even less.

'Alice and Rosalie, darlings,' they air kissed. 'It is so lovely to see you.' She had a look on her face that plainly said I-need-to-smile-even-though-I-don't-like-them. 'It has been to long!' She exclaimed in a sickly sweet voice.

I rolled my eyes. The manager, Kayla, ignored me. Rude much!

'Do you know what you're looking for?' She asked, pretending to be helpful. My Aunts nodded and smiled. 'All right then. I'll leave it to you.' She walked away, finally.

Alice and Rose began flicking through the racks again and talking animatedly about what they were looking for. Mum and I began to walk slowly away from them. They were so engrossed in their shopping that they didn't notice us leave.

We left the shop and headed towards the food court. Even though mum doesn't eat and most human food repulses me, we could still sit down and talk. Some pig whistled at us as we walked past. Mum rolled her eyes at me, she was used to it.

We sat down – across from one other – at one of the tables.

I watched the shoppers walk by and saw a little girl run ahead of her mum then stop and wait for her to catch up. The girl let out a high pitch squeal when her mum caught her and tickled her. I smiled and sighed.

'What's wrong sweetie?' I pointed my head at the mum and her daughter. 'I don't get it.'

'It's just that, I don't know if I can ever have that. Mum, I want kids. A girl and a boy that I can watch grow up and look after and love because they are my children.' I hadn't really told anyone that I wanted children; I didn't want to freak Jake out. 'Mum, I want to be normal sometimes I just wish that you and dad weren't who you are. I love you but because of who we are I can't have that life.' I gestured to the small family again.

It felt good to get all this off of my chest and I didn't want to stop.

'I want to watch my kids go to school for the first time, be with them when they lose their first tooth, their first school dance, their first date, first kiss, graduation, collage. I want to grow old and watch everything repeat with my Grandchildren and I don't think that I can have that life.' My mum looked at me and smiled which confused me.

'Ness, I have had those exact thoughts. I want to see my Grandkids and my Great Grandkids so I asked Carlisle if it was possible for you and Jake to have children and he said yes. He said that since you are half human as is Jake that it is possible. It might be hard but you can have children.' She smiled and took my hand.

I smiled back at her. I was so glad that I could talk to her and that she wasn't one of those mothers whose daughters couldn't talk to.

'Thanks, we'd better go find Alice and Rose they are probably looking for us.' We stood up and headed back into the posh shop.

Both Alice and Rose were paying for their clothes and they had about ten bags, each. How someone could buy that much in one shop was beyond me. Though it was Alice and Rose.

'We're done.' Alice danced up to us with a huge smile on her face. 'We bought things for the two of you as well. I bought you a pair shoes, a dress, accessories and make up.' She said to me.

'I bought the same for you Bella.' Aunt Rose said to mum; the two of them had gotten close when mum became pregnant with me.

'Thanks.' We said together and smiled.

'We have everything we need and the guys want us back anyway. They wouldn't tell me why though.' Alice shrugged her shoulders.

Mum linked arms with me and Alice while Rose took my other arm and we walked out of the mall feeling elated. Rose and Alice because of their shopping, Mum because she would see Dad again and me, well I had gotten all my worries off of my chest and I had gotten great answers to everything that I needed to know. Things were going great.

We climbed into Alice's car and 'Girls' blared out the radio. Everything was great.

* * *

**Reveiw please?! XD XP XD XP XD XP XD :D :P :D**


	11. Conspiracy

**Hey! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! School has been one drama from another from boys to girls boyfriends cheating on them with their best friends to drug overdoses to grasses. Thankfully I haven't been involved in any of that because me and my freinds keep to ourselves, we're not popular but we're not unpopular. People seem to come to me for help because I don't judge people which is why I know what has been going on the school. If it wasn't for that then I would be completely clueless. **

**Anyway, I tend to ramble on and on and on about the most random things. Like today I asked almost all of my teachers how Pinochio could make a fire in a whale's stomache. Wouldn't that be dangerous for him to create a fire since he is made of wood and instead of being a 'real boy' he would have to say '_I'm a real pile of ashes.' _One of my best friends Nicole thinks that disney is trying to take over the world.**

**Does anyone actually read the authors notes or do you just see the bold print, roll your eyes and scroll down to get to the actuall chapter.**

**Anyway, could you please read, reveiw and tell me what you think of this chapter. If you don't I will think that you all have been abducted by aliens and that the world is ending! So unless you want me to go insane (which I already kind of am) could you please review?**

* * *

'Please speak softly,

For they will hear us and they'll find out why,

We don't trust them.

Speak up dear,

'Cause I cannot hear you,

I need to know why,

We don't trust them.'

Paramore – Conspiracy

The wind rushed through my hair and the leaves caressed my skin. I stopped suddenly and raised my head into the air. The steady drumming of a heart beat reached my ears from a couple of metres to the east. I changed course and ran towards the smell of the blood.

I didn't like killing and I had been suppressing my vampire nature for a while now but I couldn't keep it up. I need to hunt.

The forest was quiet and calm and I made no sound as I ran through the trees. The sky ahead was clear for a change and my skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds whenever the sun touched it. The beating was getting louder so I knew that I was getting closer. The blood had a sweet smell to it, like roses and vanilla mixed together. I slowed my pace, not wishing to frighten the poor animal.

The deer was drinking from the river that sloshed lazily against the rocks on its way down stream. It still hadn't noticed that I was watching it. I hated this part but it had to be done. I ran into the open and grabbed the deer's neck. It screamed in protest as I sunk my teeth into its neck. The fur and skin tore like paper under my teeth and its protests became weaker and weaker until it stopped completely.

The blood surged through me and made me stronger but I would have preferred the feeling without having to kill an innocent animal in the process. I closed the animal's eyes and told it that I was sorry in my mind.

'Well done.' Loud clapping resounded from behind me.

I spun around and found a young man standing behind me. He had dark brown hair and pale skin that sparkled like diamonds as he was standing in a patch of sunlight. His eyes caught my attention, they were bright red. A Volturi vampire.

'You didn't even get a speck of blood, I applaud you.' He clapped again to emphasize his point. 'I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm,'

'I know who you are.' I interrupted him. 'What do you want?' I asked trying to stay calm.

'I just wanted to see what you look like now. It has been years since we last met. Has it not?' I nodded I didn't want him to know what I was feeling, I knew that he was the type to attack without warning – unlike his sister, you could see her get angry. 'I won't harm you. I came to warn you.' Was this some trick, did he want to lure me in so that he could kill me?

'Warn me about what?' I took a step away from him.

'The Volturi are coming for you.'

'I know.' He stared at me but I couldn't read his expression.

'If that's all them I'm going to go.' I started to walk back into the woods.

'Do you not want to know what they think about your beloved pet dog?' That stopped me in my tracks, what did they want with Jake?

'Speak.' I said in a voice that didn't belong in my mouth, it was a rough, growl sound that I had never made before in my life.

'The Volturi believe that if you and the _dog,' _I growled but he continued ignoring the fact that I interrupted him. 'Where ever to have children then they would be dangerous and they would blow the secret and the world would know what we are.' I glared at him; if I ever were to have children then they would know better. 'To stop that future from happening they will kill him as soon as he puts a paw out of line.' He smiled at me as if we were having a pleasant conversation about the weather.

'He won't!' I was on the verge of shouting at him, how could he stand there grinning while he threatened Jacob, _my Jacob_?

'Oh, he will. Especially if he thinks that you are under threat. He will protect you and attack us and we _will _kill him.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'I'm sick of the Volturi lording it over the rest of us and abusing their power to get what they want. I've had enough and to be quite honest you fascinate me.' His gaze was unsettling, it made me nervous.

'Thank you for telling me but if that's all then I should be going. My family will begin to wonder where I am.' I started to back away again.

'Wait,'

'Look, mister,'

'Alec,' he interrupted.

'Fine, Alec, I really do have to go but I appreciate you coming to tell me this. You took a great risk so, thank you.' I nodded my head out of respect and walked into the woods without turning my back.

I thought I heard him speak but I wasn't going to go back and find out, there was still too much on my mind. Why would he want to tell me this? What did he gain by turning his back on the Volturi? Was this just a trick? Did he want to kill me himself?

All the questions ran round my head in an answer less circle but I did know one thing. Jake couldn't find out about this. Ever.

* * *

**Please reveiw! (I'll be your best friend!)**


	12. Fantasia

**Hey Guys! I am so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in AGES! I have had major writers block! The Drama group that I am in is doing a show in a couple of weeks and everything is hectic because we aren't ready yet. School has been weird. One of my friends got broken up with because he wouldn't full on snog her! They had only been dating for a couple of weeks! Anyway I can't use other people as an excuse for my lack of concentration! **

**I hope you like this chapter as it's my first one after that break I took. Could you please review? Even if you just want to shout at me. That's ok! Because I would shout at myself if I could but I can't because I would look very weird shouting at myself. Like I said could you please review?**

* * *

'She is the days I can't get over,

She is the nights that I call home.

Endlessly.

For you I'll always wait.

Caught in the waves of hesitation,

Lost in the sea of my own doubt.

Endlessly.'

Green River Ordinance – Endlessly

'I'm back,' I said as I walked into the house.

There was no need to shout as vampire hearing is extremely sensitive. I could hear Aunt Alice and Rose upstairs while Jasper and Emmet were outside helping Esme with the garden. Grandpa Carlisle was at the hospital and Mummy and Daddy were probably at the cottage. I really, really didn't want to think about what they were doing.

'Hey.' I felt strong, hot, arms wrap around my waist.

'Hey.' I said back and I snuggled further into his chest.

'I haven't seen you in ages.' He moaned.

'I know, sorry.'

'Why don't we go out tonight? Like a proper date?' He asked and before I could answer Aunt Alice shouted from upstairs,

'She says yes. Ness get up here!'

'Sure!' I shouted up to her. 'Where are we going?' I asked Jake as I turned around to face him.

'You'll see.' He winked; he looked so cute when he was hiding something.

'Come on, can't you just give me a hint?' I begged.

'Nope, it would ruin the surprise.' He ran out the door before I could ask him more questions.

'Ness! Come on, we have to pick the perfect outfit!' I groaned and slowly walked up the stairs.

I had been pulled and shoved and plucked and waxed and everything imaginable for over two hours. Aunt Alice and Rose kept changing their minds about the way they wanted my hair. Eventually they settled in an elegant bun with parts hanging down around my face. They kept my makeup natural and painted my nails a light coral colour. I had a light pink dress on. I don't usually like the colour pink but I didn't complain because I liked the dress.

They obviously knew where Jake was taking me because they had to pick an appropriate outfit. I had tried to get it out of them many times but every time I tried they responded with,

'We are not at liberty to discuss this matter.' Then they would wink just to annoy me.

I was just pulling my shoes on when Aunt Rose walked into my bedroom. She smiled at me in a my-little-niece-is-all-grown-up kind of way. I rolled my eyes at her. 'Come on Ness. Jake is downstairs. You look beautiful.' She looked like she would cry if she could.

I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, 'thank you.' She patted my back and pulled away.

'You better get going. Don't want to keep the dog, I mean Jake waiting.' I squeezed her arm and walked out the room to meet Jake.

For some reason I was really nervous, like extremely nervous, on the verge of panicking nervous! It's just Jake. I told myself and that made me even more nervous. Breathe, remember to breathe. You'll be fine as long as you keep breathing!

I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room. Jake was standing next to the wall looking out into the garden. The sun had disappeared and was replaced by the moon. It glowed full and silver in the night sky. It illuminated Jake's features and made him look like a God. How did I get this lucky? He turned to face me and my breath caught. He was wearing a black and white suit, he was tieless and his shirt was unbuttoned. He was gorgeous!

He smiled at me and took three steps towards me. That was all it took for him to reach me. He took my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. His touch sent shivers up my spine.

'You look beautiful.' He looked into my eyes and it felt like he was looking into the depths of my soul.

'You're not too bad yourself.' I said and he laughed loudly.

I smiled up at him and watched how his eyes sparkled and how his jaw moved as he laughed. He looked like a Greek God.

'We should get going. Don't want to be late.' He smiled again and started walking towards the front door when we were attacked by blinding light.

'Say cheese!' My annoying pixie of an Aunt took another picture of us. 'You didn't think that we would let you go on your first date without taking pictures? Your parents would kill us Ness!'

I rolled my eyes and Jake and I stood in the hallway for five minutes before Aunt Alice would let us go. When she finally did we sprinted out the door before she could change her mind.

Jake held the door of the rabbit open for me like a gentleman. He then walked over to his side of the car and I could stare at him without him noticing. Gosh he was gorgeous!

We drove for about half an hour before he pulled off the streets and onto the freeway. We talked about the most random things from what colour of apple was better to the state of the economy (which was quite boring). After a while on the freeway he pulled off and drove up a small winding road that was lit by a thousand fairy lights. They glistened in the darkness and made the trees stand out and look like they belonged in a fairytale book. The road was short and soon Jake was parking the car outside the most beautiful building I had ever seen. It was tall and surrounded by trees. Every tree was wrapped in fairy lights. The walls of the building were covered in ivy; more lights were intertwined with the ivy. Red roses grew out of the flower beds which lined the path leading to the door. The windows were frosted and gave the effect that it had been snowing and the flakes were each unique and individual like they are described in children's books. I could see a white gazebo in the distance which was covered in sparkling lights too. The whole place seemed magical as if anything was possible. Wow, I sound like a Disney Land advert.

Jake took my hand and led me up the rose lined path. He opened the door and we stepped into the building. We were greeted by a beautiful young woman who could pass as one of the elves from Lord of the Rings. Her hair was so blond that it was nearly white. It was pulled into a plait at the side of her head and it had silver ribbon running through it. Even though it was in a plait it still hung to just above her waist. She held herself with such elegance and grace that she could easily pass as queen or princess. Then she spoke and my whole image of her changed.

'Hello. Welcome to Fantasia. I will be your server today. My name is Anya. Let me show you to your seats.' It wasn't so much what she said but the way she said it.

She sounded like Esme, motherly and caring. Loving and joyful. She was no longer a queen; she was a loving mother who cared about everyone no matter who they were.

'Thank you,' Jake said as we sat down.

Anya smiled at both of us, not just Jake like most women, before she walked away.

The inside was just as magical as the outside. It reminded me of an old palace that was cared for. It had a cosy fire place that crackled happily near us. There were a couple of other couples in the room and they were so loved up that you could almost taste the happiness in the air.

Jake took one of the menus and I copied him. I decided on the mushroom ravioli. I like mushrooms; they are one of the only human things that I can eat.

Anya came back over and we ordered what we wanted, Jake got the steak. We were both underage so alcohol was out of the question so we both ordered coke.

'How did you find out about this place?' I asked him honestly curious because I had never heard of it.

'Sam brought Emily here to propose and he told me about it. I came yesterday to check it out and when I found this I just knew it was the right place.'

'You were right about it. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!'

'I would have to disagree with you. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' He smiled at me and took my hand in his.

I could feel myself blushing. He brought my hand to his lips and he kissed it gently, barely touching it but it was enough to send shivers up my back. Just then they food came and we started eating. The food was delicious. It wasn't too hot but it wasn't cold it was the perfect balance. We talked in between mouthfuls of food. Again we talked randomly but even though we didn't really talk about anything important it felt right. As if this was where I was always meant to be, in this beautiful place with my Jacob. We finished our food and drinks and Anya came back over with the bill. Jake refused to let me help pay for the food. We said our thanks to Anya and walked out of the restaurant with Jake's arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist.

We walked to the car and playfully shoved each other as we went. We laughed and joked and Jake pulled me into him. He bent down and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in towards me almost unbearably slowly and stopped just before his lips touched mine. I leaned in the rest of the way and our lips met gently. I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over. This kiss was filled with passion and love and hope and joy and everything. We poured all of our emotions into the one kiss. Our lips moved in time with one another, we were made for each other like a pair of gloves. You can't have one without the other because without one your hand would get cold. We broke away from one another and placed our foreheads against each other breathing heavily.

'I'll never leave you. I love you so much.'

'I love you to Jacob Black.'

* * *

**Please Review?!**


	13. Friends

Hey! Normally this would be in bold but for some reason the bold button is broken so this is just in normal writing. Ok I have a plan. I will try and update every Saturday and I will write the chapters during the week. I can't update during the week because of homework and I need to do my homework before I update. Sorry. I would like to give a shout out to twilightpottergirl1611 who reviewd this story so thank you!

I have tried to make this chapter a bit longer and it was on Microsoft word but I don't know if it will look longer on this but i can tell you that this chapter has 2,692 words of the actual story. This note isn't included.

Ok, could you please reveiw this and tell me what you think?! XD =P =D :P :D XP

* * *

'I need love,

'Cause only love us true.

I need every wakin' hour with you,

And my friends 'cause their so beautiful.

Yeah my friends they are so beautiful.

They're my friends.'

- Band of Skulls - Friends

'Morning.' I mumbled as I sat down at the table.

I rubbed sleep out of my eyes as I stared groggily at the pattern on the table. I hate mornings! Can't we just skip mornings? It is so unfair that vampires don't have to deal with mornings! I mean they didn't go to sleep and even though they are there in the morning it isn't the same. All this thinking this early was giving me a migraine.

'Morning!' Uncle Em scoffed. 'Ness, its half past twelve. In the afternoon, sleepy head!' He laughed at me and ruffled my hair.

I grumbled at him. He just didn't understand that girls need their sleep. I can get big ugly bags if I don't sleep and mine don't go away even if I hunt. I stretched my arms above my head, for some reason I love the way stretching feels in the morning.

Uncle Em got up and left the room taking his comic book with him. Why does he still read comic books he's like a thousand years old or something!

'Even Carlisle isn't that old sweetie.' Daddy walked in and kissed the top of my head. 'Afternoon. Did you sleep well princess?'

'Great thanks.' I smiled at the memory of my dream, just Jake and I like we always are.

'That's good. Do you want breakfast? I can make you eggs.' He smiled the crooked smile that mum loves so much.

'No thanks. I'm not that hungry and Jake is coming to take me down to La Push. I haven't seen the guys in ages.'

'Ok. Just remember to be safe and make sure Jake doesn't break the speed limit.' I couldn't help but laugh at that; daddy breaks the speed limit on a daily basis! 'I know that that sounds hypocritical but I just want you to be safe.'

'I know.' I got up and walked to his side of the table and hugged him. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He gave me one last squeeze. 'You better go get ready. Don't want to keep them waiting.'

I hugged him again and left the room. I saw him walk over to the grand piano and he began to play my lullaby. I smiled and listened to him play for a while. He was amazing. I was taught how to play but I would never be as good as him.

I ran up the stairs. Why does there have to be so many! I reached my bedroom, eventually, and I started to get changed. I pulled off my 'Grumpy but gorgeous' pyjamas and yanked on a pair of jeans, an old green top and my converse. I attempted to tame my hair but it just wouldn't cooperate so I put it into a pony. Sometimes being half vampire has its advantages especially when I am in a hurry. That only took me five minutes, exactly. I was quite pleased with myself since it usually takes me _forever _to get dressed.

'Hello Jacob.' I heard my daddy say.

I bet it gets annoying for people like Jake and Grandpa Charlie when daddy answers the door before they even knock.

'Hello Eddie.' I could just hear daddy grind his teeth together, he hates it when people call him Eddie so naturally people call him it more.

I grabbed my purse and ran down the many stairs to save Jake from being torn limb from limb.

'Hey!' I ran up to Jake and flung myself at him.

'Someone's hyper!' Jake exclaimed as he caught me.

'Yep!'

'We better get going. Emily's cooking.' Emily is _the _best cook ever! Well, after Grandma Esme.

We got to Emily and Sam's house and I could smell the food drifting towards us, it was mouth watering. Emily opened the olive coloured front door and the twins ran out. After the Volturi had left Emily found out that she was pregnant and ten months (not nine, the doctors only tell you that it's nine months when it's really ten) later she had the twins.

Chaske and Tinsel ran out and flung themselves at us. Chaske ran at Jacob and Tinsel ran for me. The both were very similar to each other. They both had black hair, eyes so dark they were nearly black (even though their eyes were like that they were full of warmth), they were both quite tall for their age – Chaske was taller – and they were both skinny (not to skinny but just the right weight). They were different in some ways as well like the fact that Tinsel's hair had a wave to it while Chaske's was completely straight, Tinsel was more elegant than Chaske and was more mature.

Tinsel jumped into my arms and wrapped hers around my neck. She hugged me tight and I hugged her back while holding her up.

'Hey there!' I said when she leaned back but kept her arms firmly around my neck.

'Hi, why didn't you come see us sooner? How are you? How are the Cullen's? Something has been going on because Daddy has been really busy but he won't tell me, can you? Do you want to see my report card? It's better than Chas'.' Tinsel spoke in her usual fast paced way.

'First question, a lot has been going on lately, sorry. Second question, I'm good thanks – how are you? Third, the rest of the Cullen's are good I'll tell them you asked. Fourth, It's your Daddy's choice to tell you or not, sorry. Fifth, I would love to see your report card.' I finished with a smile.

She smiled back and leapt down from me and ran back into the house. I could her Jake and Chaske having a similar conversation behind me so I left them to it.

I walked up the porch steps and Emily walked out to hug me. I hugged her back. She was still extremely beautiful even though she had scars marring one side of her face. Poor Sam still feels guilty about that. One day Sam lost control and Emily was just standing to close when he changed into a wolf. She was taller than me but not by much. Emily was slim despite having twins, lucky!

'How are you?' She asked me, she always reminded me of Esme probably because she was like mother wolf.

'I'm good thanks. How are you doing?' I asked.

'Oh I'm fine. The kids drive me crazy but I love them to pieces and wouldn't trade them for the world. Come in.' She started to walk into the house so I followed.

Sam and Emily's house was beautiful. It was very cosy and homely. The living room had two comfortable couches, a wooden table near the back of the room, kids toys were piled in one corner, a TV hung on the wall with a coffee underneath. Pictures lined the walls; there were some that I recognised. Sam and Emily's wedding, the wolf pack, Emily in the hospital holding the twins after she had given birth, Sam sitting with Tinsel reading a book to her and Sam, Emily, Chaske and Tinsel all together sitting on the porch. The pictures were beautiful. Then I noticed another one that made me smile. All of the Cullen's (Daddy, mummy, Uncle Em, Uncle Jas, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle) and the wolf pack (Sam, Seth, Paul, Leah, Embry, Jared, Quil, Colin and Brady) then there was Jake in the middle holding a younger me in his arms. This was taken after the Volturi left and we all wore smiles of victory on our faces. One simple picture showed unity, trust, victory, friendship, family and love.

'That is something.' I hadn't noticed Emily come up behind me so I jumped when she spoke.

'Yeah, yeah it is.' I smiled at her and followed her into her kitchen.

The kitchen was spacious and hi-tech. Emily pulled open the oven door and took out a tray of muffins. They smelled absolutely delicious. Emily placed them on the counter to cool down and took a seat at the island. She gestured for me to sit opposite her which I did.

'How are you doing? Truthfully.'

'I don't know. Some days are better than others but I've got Jake and my family around me so like I said some days are better than others.' I smiled at her and she smiled kindly back at me.

She leaned across the table and took my hand in hers. Her hand was warm but not boiling like Jake's. She squeezed it tightly.

'I can't say that I know what you're going through or how you feel but if you ever need someone, outside of the family and Jake, to talk to then you know where I am.' I squeezed her hand back and grinned at her.

'Thank you. It's just that I'm scared. I'm not scared about the Volturi,' my voice faltered there. 'Or that I'm scared for myself. It's the people around me that I worry about. What if the Volturi confront us? What if it turns into a fight? What if someone's hurt? What if someone gets killed? I could never live with myself if something bad happened to someone I love.' It felt good to be voicing my fears instead of keeping them bottled up.

'I can understand where you're coming from. Whenever my Sam goes off on some fight I panic. I worry that he won't come back to me or that he'll be wounded so badly that he'll be paralysed. Ness, that's natural but knows this that no matter what happens it isn't your fault.' She said each word carefully as if she didn't want to upset me. 'No one will blame you if something bad does happen because it won't have been your fault!' She exclaimed trying to make me see sense but it wasn't working.

'But it is my fault! All of this is! If I hadn't been born none of this would be happening! I shouldn't have been born!'

'Don't you dare say that Renessme Carlie Cullen! If you hadn't been born then Jake would be unhappy, if you hadn't been born the wolves and the Cullen's would never have made peace. It is because of you that Jake has found his soul mate; it's because of you that the wolves and vampires made peace! So don't you dare say that you shouldn't have been born!' I was silent.

I was trying to process what she had said. Some of it did make sense. I wasn't going to argue with her anymore, I didn't want to fight. We sat in silence for a few moments trying to recollect our thoughts.

There was a knock on the front door and couple of seconds later Seth walked in closely followed by Kristen. Kristen was Seth's imprint. She was a beautiful girl, the same age as Seth. She was the same height as me and had long straight brown hair. She had pale skin with a hint of pink to it. Of course her skin wasn't as pale as mine or the rest of the vampire's but it was still pale. She had full pink lips and was quite slim.

They had met at the cinema where they literally walked right into one another. Since Seth is so big she fell onto the ground and when Seth bent over to help her up their eyes met and bang, instant imprint.

Seth came over to me and pulled me into a bone crunching hug. He actually picked me up and spun me around the room. When he finally put me down Kristen stepped forwards and gave me a timid hug. Poor girl was nervous around everyone, even Emily, though it was probably because she was new to the whole mythical creatures being real thing.

'Hey Ness! Long time no see.' Seth teased with a big grin on his face.

'Yeah sorry about that. You know I've been busy what with the whole Volturi thing going on.' Seth wrapped his arm around Kristen's shoulders and pulled her into his side, they looked so cute together.

'You're just as bad as Bella; she was always getting in trouble. First James and Victoria then Laurent then Victoria and an army of new born vampire's, then the Volturi.' He rimmed off the amount of times that mum has gotten into trouble with the vampire community.

'Yeah we've started a tradition.' I smiled at him again. 'How are you?' I directed at Kristen.

'I'm good thanks.' She ran her hands through her hair as a sign of nerves.

'Foods ready.' Emily called from behind us.

Tinsel and Chaske ran into the room closely followed by Jake and Sam. Sam looked the same as ever. Tall, muscular, short hair dark eyes and handsome (but not as gorgeous as my Jacob). Jake smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We sat down at the island, Seth next to me, Kristen on his other side and Jacob on my left. Sam, Emily and the twins sat across from us.

'Hello Ness.' Sam said to me.

'Hey Sam.' We didn't really get a chance to say anything else to each other as the twins took up everyone's attention by filling us in on their report cards.

Tinsel got good grades in all of her subjects. Chaske had a good report as well. He got good grades in Art, English and Math, and the best marks in music and great grades in all his other subjects.

Once the twins finished lunch they went into the living room and watched cartoons. Kristen and I helped Emily do the washing up while Jake, Seth and Sam went into the back garden. They were probably talking about wolf things.

We had a system of washing, which was very effective, while we talked. Kristen handed Emily the plates, she washed then handed them to me and I dried.

Emily was talking about the routine she has with the kids while Kristen and I listened. 'I wake them up at 7:30 because if I didn't I would never get them up. Then I make them breakfast, get them ready and drop them off at school.' She finished.

'How do you wake up that early?' I asked as it was a struggle for me to get up at ten.

'When you have kids you'll understand. Your whole sleeping pattern gets messed up.' She laughed.

The guys walked back in and Sam shut the door behind him. Sam walked up to Emily and wrapped his arms around her waist. Seth did the same to Kristen. Jake walked up to me but stopped when my pocket started to ring. I pulled my phone out and pressed the answer button.

'Hello.' I spoke into the receiver.

'Ness you need to get back here.' Daddy spoke on the other side. 'Now!'

'What's wrong?'

'We have a visitor.' The line went dead.


	14. Enemy

**Hey! I know I said that I would only update on Saturday's but I had wrote this on Sunday, I think, so I decided to put this up. I would have put it up sooner but I was trying to find a ong that fit the chapter but I couldn't find it anywhere! So I gave up so this is a songless chapter =(**

I would like to thank futurecullen26, bellamarieswancullen and xoxoSUMMER RAINExoxo! Thank you guys! XD

Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, please?!

* * *

I spun round to face Jake. His eyebrows were pulled into a frown and he was biting his lip in worry.

'We have to go.' I whispered though there was no point.

Everyone was watching us. Obviously Sam and Seth had heard what Daddy had said and Emily and Kristen heard bits of the conversation.

'What if it's the Volturi?' He asked his voice deep with concern.

'So what if it is?'

'Stay here it's safer.' Why would I stay here?

'I can't stay here Jake. If it is the Volturi they will track me and my sent will lead them straight here. I am not putting anyone in any unnecessary danger. Think about your Dad, the twins.' I could see that he wasn't going to budge. 'Jake how many times have I been to your house?' I asked but didn't wait for an answer. 'My sent is all over your place and the Volturi wouldn't hesitate in killing your Dad to find me. So it's safer for everyone if I go.' I was begging him with my eyes but I could see that he wouldn't let me go. 'Please.' I whispered.

That got him. I could see it in his eyes that I had won. I had used my defeated voice and minor puppy dog eyes. It always gets to him as long as I don't lay on the puppy face too thick.

'Fine,' he sighed, 'on one condition.' I nodded my head. 'I go with you and you do what I say. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. If I tell you to go and leave me, you do that.' I was about to argue with the last one but he gave me his serious, Alpha face so I shut up. 'You got it?' He asked.

I didn't particularly like the idea of leaving him behind but I nodded anyway. You can't argue with him when he is like this.

'I need your word that you will do what I say when I say. Do you promise?'

'Yes, of course.' I stammered.

I really didn't want to think about what would make him tell me to leave him, run and hide. I shuddered at the thought of him getting hurt. I couldn't think it, I wouldn't.

'Sorry about this.' I said to Sam, Seth, Kristen and Emily. 'The food was delicious.' I smiled at Emily who pulled me into a hug and a few seconds later Kristen joined in too.

'Be safe.' Emily whispered in my ear.

Seth gave me one of his bone crunching hugs then Sam hugged me as well.

'We have to go. I love you guys.'

Jake and I started walking outside but I stopped when I heard footsteps following us. I turned around to find Sam and Seth only a few steps behind me.

'What are you doing?' I asked them, surely they weren't thinking of coming with us.

'We're coming with you.' Great, now I get to deal with them and whoever is back home is probably getting more and more impatient by the second.

'No you're not.' They were about to interrupt me but I continued. 'You can't come because what if something happened to you? Sam, Emily needs you, the twins need you. Seth, Kristen needs you here. What if something happens to you? Would you really want Tinsel and Chaske to grow up without a dad? Seth, Kristen just found you. Do you not know who painful it would be for her to lose you know? You are just getting to know each other, don't lose everything you have. Please?' I got to them.

I could see it in their eyes at the mention of their loved ones. They didn't want to lose them. I didn't blame them either. If I had what they had I wouldn't want to lose it either.

'Fine, but if things go south call us and we will be there in a second.

'Ok.' I told them.

I wasn't being honest with them. There was no way that I would endanger them and their families. I would never be able to live with myself if I tore their family apart by a stupid phone call.

Jake beeped the horn of the rabbit at me so I sprinted away from Sam and Seth and climbed into the car. Jake started to drive away. I could see Sam and Seth standing on the porch with Emily and Kristen in the doorway. The twins were standing in the living room window and waving at us. I waved back at them then we turned a corner and they were lost from sight. I turned round in my seat to look at the road ahead. Jake took my hand and squeezed it.

'You're going to be ok. Eddie was probably over reacting.'

'Probably.'

He had managed to change the subject for a while but my mind slipped back to who was waiting at home. I couldn't be the Volturi, could it? No it couldn't be, there was no way that dad would have phoned me to tell me to get back to the house if the Volturi were. Though he might want to make sure that no one down in La Push got hurt if the vamps came looking for me. It could be Grandpa Charlie and daddy was just playing a joke on me but then, dad isn't really one to joke around. Maybe it was Uncle Emmet trying to scare me. Maybe he stole dad's phone and called me. Vampires are really good at copying people's voices.

'What are you concentrating so hard about?'

'Oh nothing really.' He didn't ask me what I was really thinking about.

I guess he thought that I was feeling kind of scared because he squeezed my hand again and smiled encouragingly at me when I looked at him. Gosh, I love that man!

We pulled up in front of the house. I could see into the house because of the glass windows but I couldn't see anyone. That was weird.

Jake leaned over to me and kissed the top of my head. His lips lingered as he smoothed the back of my hair. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm which sent goose bumps all over my body. He pulled away with a sad smile. 'I love you.' He whispered.

'Love you too.' I whispered back.

He smiled again and opened his door. I copied him and stepped out into the cold air. There was a cool wind that blew through the forest towards us. I couldn't hear any animals scurrying about and the only heartbeats I could hear where mine and Jake's.

I walked around to meet Jake in front of the car. He took my hand and together we walked up the couple of steps to the front door. It was unlocked so I pushed it open. I was soundless as it sung back to let Jake and I enter. Still I could hear no sound, no indication of movement. We walked through the hall and passed the kitchen, no one there. We continued down the hall stopping to look in rooms as we passed. The house was empty and quiet. It was only when we reached the dining room that we saw any sign of a struggle. A single chair had been knocked over and a glass was smashed.

Where was everybody? What had happened? Emmet and Jasper were probably just play fighting, but in the dining room? No, they know better than that.

'Come, on. Let's keep looking.' Jake pulled me away from the room.

Every sigh of the wind and every squeak of Jake's shoes made me jump a mile. Every time I did so Jake would squeeze made hand, rub my back and tell me that everything was going to be ok. I wished that I could have believed him but everything was too weird.

Where was my family?

Eventually we reached the back garden and what I saw made my heart leap and then shatter all in a matter of seconds. I wanted to curl up in a ball, in a corner and cry. I didn't though, I couldn't show any sign of weakness. Not know.

My family were there standing outside in the garden. They stood separate from each other. Grandma Esme next to the flower bed which she had taken months to grow. It was full of tulips, freesia, carnations, peonies and lilies. Auntie Rose was the closest to her. She was standing under one of the trees gritting her teeth. Aunt Alice was to Auntie Rose's left. She looked so small compared to the fence which toward over her from behind. Uncle Jasper was half lying on the ground with his face scrunched up in pain. Grandpa Carlisle was next to him and he had such longing in his eyes, like all he wanted to do was comfort Jasper in any way he could and tell him it was going to be ok. Uncle Emmet was trying to act brave but I could tell that he was crying inside. Daddy was standing tall trying to be brave, like Emmet, for my mum. Mum was next to daddy. She looked weak; she must be trying to block everyone's minds.

I started crying. Uncontrollable tears streaked down my cheeks, my body was shaking from the gasps I was making. Behind all the women of the family was a member of the Volturi with their arms around my family's necks getting ready to snap them. Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle and Daddy were all being restrained by two members of the Volturi guard.

I felt Jake's hand slip from mine. I spun round and saw Jake being dragged away from me by more Volturi members.

'No!' I screamed and started running towards him but I was flung backwards by an invisible force.

I landed with a thud in the grass. I was aching all over but I got back up to my feet anyway. The tears were coming hard and fast now. I tried to wipe them away but every time I wiped away one two more would take its place. My family were watching me, begging me with their eyes to run. I wouldn't there was no way I was leaving them behind.

'I was wondering when you were going to show up.' A cold voice full of hatred said from within the shadows. 'I have got to say it was quite easy getting you hear.' The voice laughed. 'Ness, you need to get back here. Now!' He mimicked my daddy's voice perfectly.

I heard the crushing of metal and something landed at my feet. I looked down and recognised my daddy's mobile.

'What do want?' I asked, my voice sounded a lot stronger than I felt.

'I think I should introduce myself. I'm Zephyr, this is Liberty,' he indicated a beautiful woman; she had caramel waist length hair and held herself like a model. 'This is Layton, Jade, Harley, Lavender,' I cut him off.

'Cut the bull and tell me what you want!' I don't usually like swearing but I was upset and bull is an animal so it doesn't technically count.

'Watch your tongue.' Zephyr flicked his hand at me and I felt like I had been slapped across my face. 'You really should learn some manners.' His eyes had gone from pitch black to bright red in a couple of seconds.

He took another step out of the shadows towards me. He had hair so black that it put the night sky to shame. His skin was extremely pale, even for a vampire, though his hair probably made it look paler. He was tall, really tall. Probably 6 foot 4.

'You're not the Volturi.' I stated.

He smiled at me but it wasn't a warm smile. It was cold and unwelcoming and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. 'Of course not.' He laughed but the sound wasn't friendly.

'But Alec,' He interrupted me,

'Oh Liberty here is a shape shifter; she can turn into whatever she wants. Show her.' He ordered.

'My pleasure.' Her voice changed to Alec's before her body did but when she fully changed she did so in a few seconds. 'I just wanted to see what you look like now. It has been years since we last met. Has it not?' She or he copied what he or she had said to me earlier when he or she had talked to me while pretending to be Alec.

She turned back into herself and stood beside Zephyr. She grinned at me and like Zephyr's it wasn't warm or friendly at all.

'What do you want?' I repeated. 'What's the rush? We have all day.'

'Please just tell me.' I begged on the verge of bursting into tears, again.

'What I want?' He asked, playing with me.

'Yes.' I choked out.

'What I really need?'

'Please.' I begged again.

'I need your help.'


	15. History Rose

Hey! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry (x5 million)! I haven't updated in AGES! I have 2 weeks off of school so hopefully I will be able to update more and get more chapters done.

Thank you for sticking with me through this story! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited this story and just thank you to everyone! XD

I hope you like this chapter. XD

* * *

'I'm freaking out,

Where am I now?

Upside down and I can't stop it now.'

Avril Lavigne - Underground

The wind rushed through my hair, blowing it behind in my and tangling it. I knew that it would be a nightmare to comb later but I didn't care. The moon cast silver shadows across the beach turning the sea a shinning grey and the sand almost black. The trees waved lazily in the night and the stars shone brightly.

The scene would have been beautiful if the ropes binding my hands hadn't been rubbing against my skin. I noticed one of the men watching me; I glared at him refusing to look away. He gave in first.

The driver made a sharp turn which made me knock into the car door. One of the men laughed at me, he got a glare.

The smooth road drastically changed to a rough and bumpy gravel road. Smoked blow out behind us from the upturned gravel and dust. A large house, probably a mansion, sat straight ahead, though how big it really was I couldn't tell as it was obscured by hanging tree branches. The men surrounding me seemed to relax slightly; they were obviously familiar with their surroundings while I was not.

The car stopped abruptly. The men piled out of the car and one dragged me with him. The house was massive, the walls were made out of red stone and the door was painted a dark green. There were metal bars blocking the window of one of the rooms on the second floor and I guessed that that was where I would be staying. There was no sign of life in the house. No lights were turned on, no one was moving inside, there was no TV or radio switched on and if it wasn't for the weak heartbeat I would have thought that the house was empty. The men moved towards the house at the same time. They done everything at same time; it was weird.

The inside of the house was dark. No light came through the windows. The furniture was made of dark colours and the walls were painted a dark blue and green. The only light that I could see came from a flickering light a little further down the hall from where I was standing.

'Home sweet home!' Zephyr exclaimed, smiling at me with an evil twinkle in his eye. 'Take her to the med.' He ordered and I was pushed forward from behind.

I was pushed and shoved to an old flight of stairs that looked like they would crumble under the slightest touch. Luck was on my side for now as they did not crumble and I made it to the top of the stairs safely.

The men led me down a long corridor that was painted like the rest of the house, dark, dirty and depressing. We stopped at the end the end of the hall and I was pushed into a room that was the exact opposite from the rest of the house. It was light, the walls were painted a bright blue with a white trim and the floor was carpeted. The room was clean and open. The door shut with a bang behind me. The only bad thing about the room was that it had a hospital bed in the middle and a tray, with syringes and scalpels on top of it, lying on a table seated next to the bed.

I sighed; of course they would put me in this room. Who knew how long it would be before I witnessed the syringes and the scalpels being used. I shuddered at the thought. The door opened and zephyr walked in carrying a small girl in his arms. He placed her on the hospital bed with such care that I thought it would have been impossible for him.

I gasped when I saw the girl properly. Her eyes were sunken and withdrawn, her skin clung to her bones, her lips were so thin they were nearly nonexistent and she was sweating as she shivered. Zephyr wiped her forehead with a damp cloth and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He smiled a worn smile at her but she was too weak to respond. He turned his gaze to me and his were full of a pleading sadness.

I looked away from him; I couldn't handle the hopelessness in his eyes. It was then that I noticed her stomach. It stuck out like a mountain would compared to a mouse. Maybe I was exaggerating but her stomach was huge because of the size of her unborn child, her child who was like me. Half human, half vampire.

'What do we do?' Zephyr asked me.

'Gather bags of human blood and bring them back to me.' He raised one of his eyebrows. 'They will help restore some of her health as the baby has used up the majority of her blood.' My voice came out more confident than I felt, in truth I wanted to curl into a ball and cry but I couldn't show weakness.

'Rose.'

'What?'

'Rose, that's her name.' He looked tired.

'Ok, Rose and I really need those bags. Please.' He squeezed Roses hand gentle, kissed her head and left the room.

A couple of seconds later I heard a car door shut and drive away. I move to the other side of the bed and dragged a stool next to her. I grabbed the cloth Zephyr had been using and took it over to the sink. I re-wet it and rung it out. I quietly took it back over and started wiping her face with it. Her eyes where closed but she was still alive, I could tell by her struggled breath.

'My name's Renesmee.' I knew that she wouldn't be able to respond but I knew that she could hear me. 'I just turned seventeen a couple of weeks ago. I'm half vampire, half human as well as your child. My mum is a vampire now. My dad turned her after I was born. They really love each other. I used to think that it was gross but I don't anymore, I think that it's sweet. I have a boyfriend, Jacob. I love him; we were made for each other, literally.' I paused. 'I'm going to look after you. So will Zephyr, he loves you. I can tell, he has those eyes, you know the ones I'm talking about?' I knew that I was talking to myself but if I talked it seemed less sad.

I sighed and continued wiping her face. She let out a ragged, pained breath.

'Go... on... please.' She whispered.

'Don't speak; you need to keep your strength up. Well, my grandma is one of the kindest people I know. She probably is the kindest.' That was how it continued.

I talked about my family and how Zephyr loved her for half an hour before Zephyr returned with the blood. I could smell the blood as soon as he entered the house. Seconds after the front door shut he was standing on the opposite side of Rose's bed. I held out my hand for one of the bags. He placed it on my hand and I put it in my lap.

'Can you handle it? The blood I mean?' I asked him.

'Yes, and so can everyone else in the house.' I nodded my head as he handed me a clouded cup with a lid and straw.

'Thanks.' I whispered. 'Can you lift her up into a sitting position for me please?' He did as I asked.

I emptied one of the bags into the cup and secured the lid and shoved the straw through a hole in the lid. Zephyr was whispering something in Roses ear and I saw her smile slightly. She opened her mouth a fraction and I placed the straw between her lips and I tilted the cup so that the liquid went down her throat easily.

Five bags later and Rose was regaining colour in her cheeks and she was sitting up with a bit of support from Zephyr. Rose had long blonde hair that fell to her just above her elbows. Her eyes were a sparkling blue that reminded me of sapphires. Her lips were a light pink and full. She was beautiful though she still had slight bags under eyes. She was twenty years old and had met Zephyr when she was 19. They had fallen in love and one year later she became pregnant. Rose had wanted to be a model but when she met Zephyr her life changed.

Rose fell asleep and Zephyr laid her down gently. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand then signalled for me to follow him as he left the room. I walked behind him, making sure to keep quiet. I silently shut the door behind me and followed him to the room two doors down from Rose. He held the door open for me and I walked into the room first.

It was a light room with baby blue walls and a lavender carpet. There were two windows but they were both blocked off by bars. Still light came through them. There was a single bed pushed up against one of the walls with a small table behind it. My bag was laid on top of the bed. Zephyr had let me pack a bag with clothes as long as he was there to see what I put in it. He didn't trust that I wouldn't try and kill him while I was here.

'How did you know where to find me?' I asked him as I sat on the bed, it was quite soft.

'You are the most famous vampire/human. Everyone knows where you live.' He smiled at me.

'You could have looked for someone else.'

'No, no. I wanted to see my old _friend _Carlisle.' He laughed then turned to leave.

'Wait!' He paused. 'What did you mean?' He looked over his shoulder at me and sighed.

'Carlisle and I go way back. He was in France when we met. I was quite a new vampire, only twenty years old, and I had left Greece after I had been changed. I wandered for a year; I stayed in Russia for a while before I travelled to France. I was not a vegetarian like Carlisle so I found his methods rather peculiar when I first met him. After a while I tried his methods of feeding and they worked until I met my singer. Like your mother was to your father. Though he could control his thirst, I could not and I killed her. Carlisle could never forgive me for that, killing an innocent woman. We went our separate ways and whenever our paths crossed there was always tension between the two of us. We don't exactly get on especially since the woman was Carlisle's cousin who he was quite close to when they were younger. She was five when Carlisle was turned.' He finished and left the room quickly.

I wasn't expecting that. I don't exactly know what I thought he was going to say. I opened my bag as I processed what I had just been told. Zephyr must be able to control his thirst now because I opened a blood bag and Rose was drinking it right in front of him. He had to have a lot of self control; I mean he did get Rose pregnant!

The moon was high in the sky now so I decided to climb into the bed and try to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

The street was dark and damp. A fine drizzle of rain fell from the sky and painted the scene gray. No one was around; the darkness was still and the houses lining the streets where quiet. Everyone was asleep apart from the figure that suddenly stepped onto the street.

He had his head tilted towards the ground so that his eyes were covered. He was crept down the road, quieter than the rain. Another figure appeared behind him. A young woman clutched a shawl around herself. A cold breeze lifted her hair and swirled it around her neck. The man stiffened and came to a sudden stop. He tilted his head to the sighed and breathed in the air. His features darkened and his eyes turned black. The woman got closer and closer to him not sensing any danger.

She was only a couple of feet when the man spun round. The girl stopped shocked by the speed with which the man turned. He ran to her and disappeared for a second because of the speed. He grabbed the girl by her shoulders and dragged her down a side street. She didn't have time to scream for help before she was dead, her neck broken and drained of blood.

I woke with a scream. Cold sweat poured down my face. It was just a dream, just a dream. I told myself over and over again. It was so real but. I could feel the rain touch my skin and feel the wind twirl my hair. Zephyr had been the man and the woman was Carlisle's cousin, I was sure of it. There was a sharp knock on the bedroom.

* * *

'Come in,' my voice sounded shaky and weak.

'Are you ok?' Zephyr stood in the doorway watching me.

'Yeah it was just a nightmare. I'm fine now.'

'Ok, try and get some sleep. Goodnight.'

'Night.' He left the room shutting the door behind him.

I lay back down and eventually fell back to sleep and dreamed of my life with Jacob.

* * *

Thank you for reading this and If it's not to much to ask could you please review? Thank you XD


	16. Dove

**Hey, sorry that I haven't updated in ages but my computer broke and it just got fixed. This chapter is really short so i'm sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer. Actually i think that i'll stick two chapters together.**

**I would like to say thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through this story. Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed, put my story on alert and favorited this. I love you guys! Thank you so much! XD**

**Here is the next chapter for you, could you let me know what you think please? I'll love ya forever! XD**

* * *

A loud scream woke me up. The scream built and built until it stopped suddenly. Zephyr burst into the room with a wild look in his eyes. I sat up in bed ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness. He ran at me using vampire speed and lifted me up. He ran, with me on his back, and burst into Rose's room. As soon as I saw her I knew what was happening. She lay on the bed convulsing; a pool of blood lay next to her. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to stop herself from screaming. I ran to her side and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and held my gaze for a second before a tear fell down her cheek and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She shuddered violently and screamed again. Zephyr was stroking her hair and tearlessly crying. He looked over at me and my face was reflected in his eyes. I saw grief and pain, sorrow and despair, anger and sadness.

The room was quiet, the chill from the open window seeped into my clothes. She lay on a bed covered in silk, gasping for breath. Her eyes were sunken and her skin clung to her bones. Her hair lay limp against her face, her skin was deathly pale. Her rasping breath was all that filled the room, like a whisper carried by the wind. Her eyes set on me and a tear rolled down both our cheeks.

'Help me, please.' Rose whispered and passed out.

The room was too crowded, everyone with their heads bent low. No one made a sound.

She lay utterly still on the table, her eyes closed, her breathing stopped. Her lips were parted slightly and her cheeks had faded from their rose pink state. She was more peaceful than she ever was; she no longer had to live in pain. She was safe – wherever she was – she was safe. The room was silent, there was no chatter, no screams, no cries, simply quiet. Even the baby made no sound.

A white cloth was placed over her bare body to respect her. The cloth came up to her shoulders but kept her face visible, as if she was sleeping. Her hair was swept off of her face; it was spread out behind her. Just like a princess in a fairytale. The room began to empty leaving her almost alone. She shouldn't be alone, not now. Someone took her child from the room, good, no child should see their mother dead. The others stayed quiet; they made barely a whisper as they left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Her hand was cold, colder than the others. She shouldn't be cold; she should be warm and full of life. But she wasn't, she was dead. She wouldn't come back; she wouldn't see her child grow up. What colour where her eyes? Where they blue or green? We never really notice the small things, or do we? When in shock the mind can go blank is that what was happening? Shock?

Why did she die? She was strong and she was brave, people like that don't die. They live long and happy lives. They don't lie on a table cold and dead. But she was, unmoving, unfeeling and completely dead. Why do things like this happen to good people? It's not right.

The feeling took over. The numbing pain, it crippled. One too many lives lost. Gone forever, an unchanging future, a blank one for her. Was she happy? Was she at peace? Heaven. Was it a bright light then darkness? A new life, a gift to start over? Was she in her favourite place, her perfect...life? Was she in the clouds looking down?

Her death couldn't have been stopped. He tried, he tried so hard but he couldn't help her. Even the venom wouldn't work on her. It's like she just gave up.

She looked like she was sleeping, calm and still. A white bird had managed to get into the room; it circled twice then swept out of the window with the breeze. It felt like her spirit had escaped with the bird as well. Like she was free to soar through the skies.

Zephyr walked into the room holding his son in his hands. The baby was beautiful, he looked just like his father but with his mothers eyes and hair.

As soon as I saw him I was racked with guilt. I sank to the floor and let all my emotions flow. I shuddered as I sobbed; I had to clutch the bed to keep myself from falling. It was my entire fault. I could have saved her, I could have done something! I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up through teary eyes.

He was here, here holding me as I cried. I buried my face in his chest as I cried. I could smell the forest and home on his clothes. His tanned arms gripped me tighter as I let it all out.

* * *

Zephyr called his and Rose's son John after her father. He could already crawl and could nearly speak. I sat with him on my knee as I tried to get him to fall asleep. Zephyr came over and lifted John up and took him away. A car pulled up the driveway in front of the house and I climbed in it, pulling my bags in after me.

The car sped off and the house was out of sight before I had the chance to look back. The landscape rushed past me in a blur of colour. I was too exhausted to think. All I knew was that I was going home. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window of the car. I felt the bumps in the road and I drifted off into a deep sleep. For once I didn't have a nightmare. But before I drifted off one thing crossed my mind.

I needed to talk to Carlisle.

* * *

**So what did you think about the chapter? I promise the next chapter will be alot longer.**

**Thank you! XD**


	17. Home Surprise

**Hey, so here is the next chapter. It's longer than the last one by quite a bit I think or I hope. XD**

**It hasn't been that long since I last updated. I don't know when I'll be able to update but the latest is Sunday, again I hope. **

**I hope you like this chapter and could you let me know what you think about it please. Thank you to sleeplessinwisconsin - I really apreciate everything that you told me and I will take on board everything you said so thanks - and thank you to luv2beloved - I really appreciate your coment. **

**Thank you to the people who put me on story alert and added me to their favorite storie list and thanks for putting me as one of your favorite authors! I love you guys or girls and I hope that you keep reading my story and giving me feed back. I think my word is hope today, that's a good word.**

* * *

'I don't know why you're so far away,

But I know that this much is true,

We'll make it through and I hope,

You are the one I share my life with.'

Daniel Bedingfield – If You're Not The One

'Morning, sleepy head.' I rubbed my eyes and shifted from my uncomfortable position with my back pushed up against the car door and the handle sticking into my side.

'Morning.' I smiled up at Jake who had been driving all night.

He looked down at me and smiled back before returning his attention back to the winding road ahead of us. The sky was quiet dark out but the windows were tinted which made things seem darker than they were.

'How long have you been driving?'

'A couple of hours.' I raised my eyebrows at him.

'Are you not exhausted?' I asked.

'Nah.' He shook his head and smiled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes neither of us sure of what to say. It wasn't really an uncomfortable silence. I didn't really like the silence so I quickly thought of something to say.

'How did you know where to find me?'

'Some girl, name like a flower, phoned me while the rest of your family were out hunting and trying to find any scent you may have left. Anyway she told me the street name and the zip code of where the house was and I put it into the GPS system and there you go.' He grinned at me. 'She sounded nice, like she was concerned for you.'

'Rose.' I smiled back at him. 'She was the reason they took me in the first place.'

'The girl in the white?'

'Yeah,' I half whispered.

'What did she need with you?'

'She was pregnant, like mom was. Zephyr wanted my help.'

'You're on a first name basis with the leech.' He growled. 'Why couldn't he have taken Carlisle instead of you?'

'I don't know that's one of the many questions I have to ask him.' We were silent for a while again and we didn't speak for about half an hour.

#'I don't get why he let you go.' I didn't respond. 'Ness?' Jake asked after a while.

'I'm going back in a couple of weeks.'

'What!?' He shouted and pulled the car into the hard shoulder of the road. 'You can't be serious!' He yelled. 'Ness, that monster kidnapped you! This is some sick joke. You aren't seriously going to go back to him. You can't! I won't let you!'

'You won't let me.' I said, dangerously quiet. He shut up. 'You think I need your permission. Well I have news for you Jacob Black,' my voice rose louder and louder with each word I spoke. 'I do not need your permission to do what I want! Have you got that!?' I glared at him.

'Ness, your... your eyes.'

'What about them?' I couldn't be bothered playing any games.

'They're black.' I looked in the mirror and I saw a pair a black eyes staring back at me. Even the sclera had turned black. I looked like something that you would see in a horror film. Suddenly me eyes turned to their normal colour. I must have gotten so angry that the vampire half of me became more prominent than my human half.

'Sorry,' I muttered to Jake, I had been too angry with him.

'Just get some sleep and we'll talk when we get back to the house.' As he finished speaking I settled into the most comfortable position I could find and I fell fast asleep.

I opened my eyes as the car jolted to a stop. The passenger door was yanked open and I was dragged out of the car.

'Thank God you're safe. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. I have been a nervous wreck the whole time you were away.' My mum clasped me to herself so tight that I could barely breathe.

'I missed you mom.' That made her hug me even tighter.

'Let the girl breathe bells.' My uncle Emmet boomed as he lifted me up and spun me around and around and around.

'And you'll knock her unconscious if you don't stop.' I laughed as my Aunt Rose ran over to me and gave me a giant hug. 'I missed my favourite niece!' She exclaimed.

'I'm your only niece,' I laughed.

'That's beside the point.'

'Everyone calm down, I can't deal with all the emotions at once right now.' Jasper stepped out of the house and smiled at me.

'Come here uncle Jas.' He pulled me into a giant hug which lifted me off the ground. He sat me down as Aunt Alice danced her way over to us.

'We have so much shopping to do.' She squealed, hugged me and danced off.

'It's good to have you back Nessie.' My Grandma smiled at me and embraced me with such love that I nearly broke down.

'Glad to have you home darling.' Granddad hugged me.

'We need to talk Granddad.' I whispered in his ear.

'Whenever you want.' He let me go and joined Esme with the rest of my family. There was one person missing though. 'Don't I get a hug?'

I spun round and there was my Dad standing at the bottom of the porch steps with a huge smile on his face. 'Daddy!' I flung myself on him and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

'Wow Ness, I need to breathe princess.'

'No you don't.' I mumbled and held onto him tighter.

'You're right I don't.' He put his hands on my back and hugged me so tight that I had to remind him of my need of oxygen. He laughed at that and said that he would never let me go again. He had to let go eventually though and he set me on the ground where my mom instantly ran over to me and put her arm around my shoulders. Daddy walked up to Jake who was standing meekly outside his car shuffling his feet. Daddy reached him and stuck his hand out. Jake looked at it suspiciously.

'Don't worry, this isn't a trick I just wanted to say thank and yes.' Jake took Daddy's hand in his and shook.

'Thank you sir.'

'Edward, Jacob. Sir makes me sound old.'

'Well you are over a hundred.' Jacob laughed and Daddy actually joined in. It wasn't a fake laugh it was genuine.

'What did Daddy say yes to?' I asked mom who still hard her arm firmly round my shoulders.

'You'll see.' She answered cryptically. 'Come on, Jake phoned earlier and Esme is making dinner.' She grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. The rest of the family followed behind and took their spots around the table next their mates.

'In you come Jake there's enough room for everyone.' Grandma Esme smiled happily as she walked into the room carrying plates of food.

'Thanks Esme.' He smiled at her, everyone loves Grandma Esme.

'Here you go.' She sat him down next to me.

'Um, Grandma?' She turned and smiled at me. 'Who else is coming, there are at least ten empty seats?' As if on cue there was a high pitched squeal. I turned round and the wolf pack was standing behind me. I stood up and was attacked by Seth.

'Nessie!' He squealed and jumped at me. He pulled me into a massive bear hug and squeezed me so tight I stopped breathing altogether. He put me done and took a seat on the other side of Jake.

The twins, Chaske and Tinsel, came next and they hugged me for a whole five minutes before Emily managed to calm them down. Sam put his hands on my shoulders and asked me how I was before sitting with the others. Embry walked up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug then sat next to Seth and finally Quil came up to me, ruffled my hair and sat on Embry's other side.

The room was extremely loud as everyone talked to one another while the wolves stuffed their faces with Esme's food. They talked back and forth while I sat quietly enjoying everyone's company. It was good to be home.

'Jared and Kim would have loved to come but they just found out that Kim is pregnant so they went to tell her parents.' Seth announced to everyone and that was cause for even more celebration.

Everyone was shouting at each other from across the tables and usually I would have thought of an excuse to leave the noise but not today. Today I just sat back and enjoyed the atmosphere and the noise. Esme stood up and walked out of the room to get the dessert. I excused myself and went to help her.

'Hi, honey. Are you enjoying yourself?'

'Yeah, it's great out there.' I smiled over at her. 'Do you need some help in here?'

'That would be great. Can you take those trays through please?'

'Sure.' I picked up the trays and started to leave the room.

'Thanks sweaty.' She called after me.

I walked back into the room and placed the trays on the table. There was a chorus of thanks before everyone started eating again. I could feel Jakes eyes on me as I sat down. I turned to him but he looked away and started a conversation with Seth, Quil and Embry. Once everyone had finished eating I excused myself and went upstairs to have a shower. I could hear them all talking in the living room. Sam and Carlisle had broken off from the group and had started their own conversation. All the girls were talking amongst themselves. The guys were playing the X-Box and Tinsel and Chakse were amusing themselves.

The hot water was extremely comforting. I stood still under the water a let the heat work away all my knots. I realised how tense I had been. I got out of the shower eventually and dried myself off. I pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a vest top. I slowly made my way downstairs and walked into the living but no one was there. That was odd.

'Hello!' I shouted out, I heard someone shushing someone else.

The sound came from the garden. I walked over to the back wall and pulled open the back door. I stepped out into the cool air and gasped. The trees were decorated in fairy lights and bits of white gauze swung from one tree to the next. The gazebo was painted white and posts were wrapped in even more fairy lights. Standing in the middle of the gazebo was Jacob in a suit. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned round but still didn't speak. I was about to ask what was going on when he knelt down on one knee and pulled a small black box from his pocket.

'Ness,' he began. 'I have loved you your whole life,' Oh my gosh! 'I loved you as a best friend when you were younger and then both of our feelings began to change.' Oh my gosh! 'I love you Ness and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' Oh my gosh! 'Sure we may have our fights but who doesn't.' Oh my Gosh! Breathe Ness, breathe. 'So what I'm trying to say is,' Music started playing. In the distance I could see Daddy on the piano and Seth playing the guitar.

'If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you're not mine, then why does your heart return my calls?

If you're not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?' He sang to me looking in my eyes the whole time. My heart was beating in time with the music.

'I never know what the future brings,

But I know you're here with me now.

We'll make it through and I hope,

You are the one I share my life with.' He paused for breath and continued singing. He had an amazing voice. He grabbed my hand and held my gaze with his.

'I don't want to run away,

But I can't take it, I don't understand.

If I'm not made for you,

Then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?' He smiled at me and continued, I knew that he could hear my heart pounding in my chest like a thousand drums.

'If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?' He stopped but the music continued, without a singer, in the background.

'Will you marry me Ness?'

He opened the little box and in the middle of the cushioning sat a diamond ring. It was the most gorgeous piece of jewellery I had ever seen.

'Yes.' I wanted to say something really romantic back but I could only manage that one word. My throat was blocked as happy tears rolled down my cheeks.

Jake slipped the ring onto my finger it was a perfect fit. He stood up and pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. I responded in full. I loved this man so much. I couldn't have felt happier in that moment. Are lips moved in time with each other, like we were made for each other, which, in fact, we were. I couldn't help smiling and I could feel him smiling too.

When we grudgingly broke apart I noticed that we were surrounded by our family smiling and clapping. I noticed that Aunt Alice had a video recorder in her hand. She smiled at me, 'I got the whole thing on film. Including Jake's horrible singing.' She laughed.

'I thought he was great.' I stood up for him.

'Thanks honey.' He wrapped his hands around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. The rest of the night was a blur of congratulations, family and kissing Jake. After a couple of hours the guests started to leave so did Jake.

'Can't you stay tonight?' I asked him as he made his way over to the rabbit.

'You're not married yet Ness.' Daddy called from in the house, I rolled my eyes at Jake. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

'I've got to be up early in the morning anyway. I've got a job interview tomorrow.' He smiled his breath taking smile at me.

'Yeah, where's the job?'

'It's a mechanics on the res. I'm a bit nervous about it.' He admitted.

'You'll be great. You did make your own car after all.'

'True, thanks for that.'

'You're welcome and I'm really sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that.'

'That's ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.' He kissed me again. '

love you too.' He got into his car and drove down the drive way. I watched him go until he was out of sight. I walked into the house and Carlisle was waiting for me in the door way.

'You wanted to see me.'

Carlisle study was quite old fashioned. It had leather chairs and the walls were covered in paintings about his life and book on almost every subject in the world. All that was missing was a fire and the place would look like it belonged in 1899. Carlisle was sitting in the leather chair across from mine and had his hand folded on his lap. He gazed steadily at me while I tried to think of what to say.

'Why did Zephyr take me instead of you?' Was the first question that came to me. Carlisle answered instantly.

'You're Uncle Emmett was being rather sarcastic that day and decided to tell Zephyr and the rest of them that I had taught you everything that I knew and that you knew everything on the subject of vampire hybrids. He said it sarcastically of course but I don't think that Zephyr understands sarcasm.' Trust Emmet.

'Ok, then. What happened with your cousin?'

'How did you know about that?' Shock was clear on his face.

'Zephyr.' He nodded his head and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before responding.

'She was only young when she died. She was Zephyr's singer, much like your mother was to your father. Zephyr couldn't control himself when her first smelt her blood. He wasn't a vegetarian like me so he could not help himself. I was the one who discovered her body but it was too late to save her, she was already long dead. I arranged the funeral and hid in the trees while the ceremony took place. Her parents were there and they would have recognised me if I had shown myself.' He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry.' He opened his eyes and he had never seemed so old before like the memory had taken everything out of him.

'Do you have any other questions?'

'Not that I can think of right now.'

'Ok if you have any other questions than can you let me know?'

'Sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I crossed the hall and walked down the corridor until I got the very end. I opened my bedroom door to find Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Mom and Grandma Esme sitting on my bed.

'Ness, take a seat.' Alice patted the space of bed next to her. I did as she asked and sat down. Mom and Aunt Rose stood up and pulled a couple of chairs over to the bed and sat across from me.

'We are here to talk wedding.' Alice exclaimed and started bouncing in her seat.

'What? I only got engaged about four or five hours ago.'

'We know that but there is no time like the present.' I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table.

'Look guys can we talk about this in the morning its half past three and I'm really tired. Some of us actually have to sleep.' I laughed and they nodded in agreement though I could tell that Alice was a little bit annoyed. 'I promise that we will talk about this when I wake but can I just sleep please?' I asked them.

'Come on Alice we can talk about options until she wakes up ok?' Grandma Esme took Alice out of the room. 'Goodnight sweetheart.' Aunt Rose followed them out of the room which left me and Mom.

'Nicely handled.' Mom smiled.

'Thanks.' Mom kissed the top of my head and stood up. 'I'll leave you too get some sleep. You're going to have a long day tomorrow. I love you.'

'I love you to. Goodnight.' With that she left the room closing the door behind her. If only I knew just how long the next day would have been I would have slept for longer but some things just can't be helped. You can't stop a tornado just like you can't stop my Aunt when a wedding is involved.

* * *

**Could you please review and let me know what you think? Thanks for reading!**


	18. Another Day

**Hi guys! I would just like to say how unbelievably sorry I am for not uploading sooner. My computer broke down and I couldn't get it fixed but it's fine now. Once again I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooorrrrrrryyyyyyy! I will upload another chapter tomorrow.**

**I fell like you guys don't really have much interaction with the story or the characters so I was wondering, if it's not to much to ask, could you please give me suggestions for the theme of the wedding. I'll put all the suggestions in a hat and pick out one. Thanks**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit rubbish but I was working on it when my computer broke and because I hadn't saved it it got deleted so this was kind of rushed. Sorry**

**I hope you enjoy this anyway despite it's rubbishness. Thank you so much for being patient with me and reviewing and reading and helping me with this. I genuinely appreciate everything you have said to me, and I am so grateful that you have been patient with me so thank you.**

* * *

'Now here's the sun come to dry the rain.

Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain.

You're the one thing that I'm missing here.

With you beside me I no longer fear.'

- Joshua Radin - I'd rather be with you

It was three in the afternoon and I had already cleaned the house, tidied my room and made my bed and I had only woken up an hour ago. Sometimes vampire speed is a blessing. The rest of my family were out hunting and didn't want to wake me so I was left by myself. I wasn't bothered though, I knew that as soon as they got back I wouldn't get a moments peace. The rooms now smelled like rose petals. I was quite pleased with myself that I had managed to clean the entire house, three stories, in an hour.

They got back about half an hour later and they went off to do various things. Grandpa Carlisle went up to his study to read, Uncle Jas and Uncle Emmett started playing _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 _and Daddy drifted off to his piano and began playing softly to himself. Aunt Alice had sprinted up to her room and a few seconds later ran back down with a huge book in her hands.

'Yes! 8th prestige! In your face!' Uncle Em shouted at Jasper who smiled sweetly at him.

'May I remind you that I am ten levels away from becoming 10th prestige.' That made Emmett quiet for a while.

Mom rolled her eyes at me and walked over to Daddy. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair and continued playing. Aunt Alice and Rose where sitting on the sofa flicking wildly through the book on Alice's lap. Every couple of seconds one would stop and point to something and the other would shake their head. They stopped for a while and Aunt Alice sighed.

'What else can we do?' Alice asked Rose in a saddened voice.

'I can't see any other options.' Rose answered, matching Alice's tone perfectly.

'What's up guys?' They ignored me.

'There's only one possible solution...'

'Shopping!' They both yelled at the same time with huge smiles plastered across their faces.

Grandma Esme came into the room from the garden and started laughing. She saw my confused expression and explained, 'you should have seen your face there. It was priceless!' I rolled my eyes at her.

Both Aunt Alice and Rose were giving me puppy dog eyes begging for me to go shopping with them. Mom stood up and walked over to us. 'I'll go with you honey.'

'Thanks. Can we go tomorrow?' I asked Aunt Alice and Rose.

'Fine if you want to torture me.' Alice asked in a very fake dramatic voice.

'OK then, tomorrow it is.' I smiled at them and walked out of the house. 'I'm going hunting.' I shouted back to the house and without waiting on a reply I ran into the forest.

I could feel the familiar thirst in the back of my throat. I had woken up feeling like that and had tried to quench the thirst with a glass of water but when that didn't work I realised that I needed to hunt. The forest was quite quiet. A couple of birds sang in the distance but apart from that the forest was empty. I soon found a deer by the river side and I pounced on it, I killed it quickly then drank from it. One I was finished I buried it and headed further north.

I found my tree, the tree that I had climbed up – so many nights ago – to cry over Jacob. This tree housed so many bad many memories; it was like a depression tree, so I decided to give it some happy memories. Even the branches sagged as though they were being weighed down by the amount of tears I had shed here. I climbed up the trunk and sat on my favourite branch which gave me a whole view of the forest and the river. The surroundings were so peaceful and quiet.

So much had happened in the past couple of weeks. Hearts had been broken and stitched back together, friends had been made and lost and new life had been brought into the world. I had found love, lost it and then got it back; I guess it's true that love isn't easy. It was a bit like a rollercoaster, it goes up and down and back up again. It wouldn't be easy, Jake and I's relationship, but we would try to make it work. As long as we had each other we would be fine. Gosh! I was beginning to sound like one of those High School Musical things!

A small animal poked its head out of a hole in the ground and stuck its nose in the air, sniffing cautiously at the wind. Its eyes glinted as the sun gleamed through the branches. He looked left and right before putting a foot out of the hole. Growing in confidence he took another step, then another until his whole body was out in the open. He looked quite proud of himself, if animals can look like that. He spun in a little circle as if he was doing a victory dance. It took every ounce of self control not to laugh so that I wouldn't frighten him. He shoved his head back into the hole and a couple of seconds later pulled out and was followed by a little baby, which was followed by two more and finally the mother of the group. The group skittered towards the trees with the young ones in the middle and the parents guarding them. They disappeared from view but I could still hear them skittering about looking for food.

I looked at the watch on my wrist to see how long I had been out for; only an hour. Jake had made me the watch on my sixth birthday. The strap was made of tan leather and the clasp had a wolf hanging from it with a little girl on the clock face. The detail of the wolf's features was amazing. The eyes were etched so that they looked real and the fur was so detailed with lines and swirls that it perfectly resembled Jake in wolf form. The girl was just as amazing; her clothes looked so delicate that I used to be afraid that I would break her with the slightest touch and her expression was so realistic. It was kind of like a photograph, like you could tell exactly what was passing through the persons head when the picture was taken. Jake was always making me things when I was younger, a necklace, a bracelet, a watch, earrings and a ring. I tried making him something once but it turned out absolutely horrible so I hid it from him. He never found out which I was grateful for.

I could see a dark cloud looming in the distance so I hopped down from the tree and made my way back to the house.

By the time I reached the front door it had started to rain slightly. The clouds had completely engulfed the sun, making the day seem as if it had turned to night. The longer I stood there the more I would get wet so I walked into the house, quickly shutting the door to keep out the chill. As soon as I stepped into the house I could smell Grandma Esme's amazing cooking. I skipped into the kitchen and stood next to her.

'Need any help?'

'Could you set the table please honey, for seven people please?' I nodded my head and started pulling the necessary cutlery from the cupboards and placing them on the table.

I set the seven places and rejoined Grandma Esme in the kitchen. She was making pasta, in three separate pots, all of which were extremely large. I figured that some of the wolves were coming for dinner.

'Who is coming over?' I asked and moved out of her way as she reached for the wooden spoon on the counter behind me.

'Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quill, Billy and Charlie.'

'Really?' I hadn't seen Grandpa Charlie or Billy in ages!

'Yes.' She smiled and continued with the cooking which was nearly finished.

Twenty minutes later the door bell rang and Grandpa Charlie, Billy, Jake, Seth, Quil and Embrywalked into the house. They were welcomed warmly by everyone especially by Grandma Esme. We all sat down to dinner and started eating. The air was filled with laughter and connection. It was a great atmosphere.

'Did you get the job?' I leaned over to Jake.

'Sure did! It was a breeze!' He exclaimed, he smiled down at me and pulled me into a bone crunching hug. He pulled my face to his and touched my lips softly to his. He was just about to deepen the kiss when daddy coughed rather loudly to get our attention.

'Not while we're having dinner,' he smirked.

'Congratulations Jacob.' Grandpa Carlisle smiled form across the table which was followed by a chorus well done and congrats.

Soon all the food was finished and the dishes had piled up in the sink and everyone was stuffed form Grandma's cooking. Conversation changed from Jake's job to Carlisle's and finally to the wedding. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice were arguing over the outfits that people should wear; they went from traditional suits to kilts – even though we have no Scottish heritage – and back to the suits. Daddy was telling mommy about the music that would be played. Grandma Esme was asking for Grandpa Carlisle's opinion on what food should be served and Billy and Grandpa Charlie were making up lists of who would be invited. The rest of the wolf pack were trying to have a whispered conversation about what they would by as gifts, completely forgetting that almost everyone single person the room could hear exactly what they were saying. While Uncle Em and Uncle Jas played the X-Box, once again and occasionally making little comments about their niece being all grown up. It was sweet how they were all taking an interest in the wedding but it was annoying how they wouldn't even listen to Jake or me when we tried to make suggestions. I mean it was _our _wedding not theirs.

'Listen guys.' They ignored me so I tried again. 'Guys, can you listen for a second please?' Once again they ignored me. 'Yo! Listen up or the wedding is off!' That got their attention. 'Thank you and I wouldn't have cancelled the wedding I would have run off to Vegas with Jake and grabbed to random people off of the street to be our witnesses.' They were all silent. 'Now I think that Jake and I should actually get a say in _our, _emphasis on the _our, _wedding. Is that clear?'

'Yes Renesmee.' The said in exact time with one another like a group of soldiers.

'Thank you.' I turned to Jake. 'Now Jake would you like to wear a kilt or a suit?'

'Suit please.'

'Alice, Rose the kilt's out.' After my little outburst the family began to listen to Jake and I's opinions and we made a little headway in the preparations.

Though the night came to an end eventually and it was time for everyone to go home.

'Do you have to go?' I whined, holding on to Jake even tighter.

'Sorry Ness but I've got work tomorrow.'

'Oh yeah, well in that case you better go and good luck for tomorrow.'

'Thanks.' He pulled me closer to himself, kissed the top of my head and then was gone. I watched him go until I couldn't see his tail lights and anymore and headed inside at the end of the day.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me so could you please give me some suggestions and I will take each one, put them in a hat pick one out and that will be the theme for the wedding? Thank you so much once again! XD**


	19. Sorry

**I know I promised another chapter but i can't upload for another two weeks because I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I am so sorry. **

**I would have uploaded earlier but today has been so hectic that I've barely had time to think so I am terribly sorry for this but I promise, and I intend on keeping this promise, that I will upload as soon as I can and I will stick two chapters together to make up for everything. **

**Then the next day I will try and upload two chapters stuck together again. I hope you can forgive me for this. I will try and make it up to you when I get back but for now I hope you all have a great summer and I hope that you are all well. Thank you again.**

**Bye, x **


	20. Shopping for Kate

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm back from my holiday and now I have the summer break so I should have chapters uploaded quite quickly now. Hopefully all your questions will be answer in the next chapter because I really want to tie up all the loose ends for you, so I should be answering questions and if I don't answer everything feel free to virtually shout at me.**

**This chapter was fairly easy to right so sorry if it's bad but could you please review and tell me what you think and let me know if you want something answered, please. XD**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading. XD**

* * *

The car sped down the highway towards the main shopping centre. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose sat up front while mom and I sat in the back. My window was rolled down as the day was warm but still cloudy making it easy for mom, Alice and Rose to go out. We were going wedding shopping for everything from dresses to flowers to plates. They were taking this all very seriously. The mall came into view as we rounded a hill and Aunt Rose and Alice let out squeals of delight. I rolled my eyes and mom groaned.

'I think we should go dress shopping first.' Alice spoke to us all.

'I agree. Have you decided who your bridesmaids will be?' Rose asked me.

'No, but I want Tinsel to be the flower girl.' 'Ok well then we'll have to schedule a day for her to get fitted but we can look for dresses in the mean time.'

The formal dress stores were huge. Every colour imaginable decorated the walls. Clothes – dresses and suits – hung from floor to ceiling. Red, blue, pink, yellow, white, black, purple, violet and orange dresses lined one wall while pink, blue, black, white and navy suits lined the other. Mum, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose walked into the most expensive looking store of them all, Sofia Nelson. I felt small even just looking in the window of the shop, so I hesitated for a bit. The way the lights were placed made the walls look as if they were made of gold and all the dresses and suits looked as if they were too expensive to even touch. The shop window to the right of the store had a single wedding dress in it and it was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. It had no straps and hugged the body till it reached the top of the waist and then it splayed out lightly, golden flowered patterns were dotted around the skirt and the bodice had the same pattern – but joined together – circling it from the waist upwards for four inches. I tore my gaze away from the dress and ran, at human pace, to catch up with the rest of my family.

When I arrived Alice and Rose where already ordering the poor shop assistants around, the workers ran back and forth trying to be the first person to please Rose and Alice. One group brought a bunch of wedding dresses for them to inspect and the ones that Alice and Rose liked they would place on a chair next to the changing room. Even though the shop was huge the changing room was right next to the entrance. The next bunch of helpers came running up, there must have been five or six of them, each carrying so many shoe boxes that it must have been incredibly difficult for them to see where they were going. They placed the boxes next to the dresses then walked off again.

'What was that all about?' I whispered to mum who standing next to me and seemed to be less bewildered than me.

'Rose flashed her cards as soon as she walked in.' That made a bit more sense as they shop assistants would want to assist anyone with that kind of money and they would want to convince her to buy the most expensive items.

'Come on Ness,' Alice walked up to me and took my arm and pulled me into the changing room.

The changing room itself was just as impressive as the actual shop. At the end of the hall there was a large, circular platform with a half circle of mirrors around it. Each mirror ran from the floor to the ceiling. The carpet was a cream gold colour that complemented the colour of the walls and the furniture. Alice ushered me to a cubicle at the end of the hall nearest the mirrors. As I passed I noticed that the place was completely empty. We reached the last cubicle and Alice pushed me into it and handed me one of the dresses and one of the shoe boxes.

'Try these and be careful not to rip the fabric.' She shut the door on me.

I turned round in the cubicle and hung the dress up on the wall beside me. The cubicle was very spacious and it could fit a small couch at the bottom of it. I placed the shoe box on top of the couch and started to pull the dress out of the bag. I gasped. There was no way I was wearing that.

'What's wrong?' I heard mum ask from the other side of the door.

'There is about to centimetres of fabric on this.' I whined.

'Just put it on and stop your complaining!' Rose told me.

I huffed and undid the zip on the side of it. I slipped out of my own clothes and kicked them into the corner. I pulled the ghastly dress on tried to ignore my reflection as I pulled the six inch heels on. The dress was extremely tight and I felt like my chest was going to pop out of it any second. I took a deep breath, which was a major mistake as the dress didn't allow room for any breathing, and opened the changing room door and wobbled out like a penguin. I couldn't even lift my leg enough for me to walk let alone climb onto the platform so rose had to lift me up. I caught mum's expression in the mirror and it was a look of pure horror. Her face mimicked my feelings exactly.

'It's a bit tight.' Alice mused.

'A bit tight!' I exclaimed, 'Alice, I can barely breathe!' Aunt Rose walked around the platform looking me up and down.

I felt very self conscious as the dress finished at the top of my thighs, the neckline plunged to my navel and the back of dress was made up of a thin line holding the front together. My hair gave my chest better coverage than the dress! The dress left absolutely nothing to the imagination. There was absolutely no way that I was wearing it and I told them so.

'Yeah I don't particularly want my daughter wearing that.' Mum agreed with me. 'And I'm pretty sure Edward would go off his nut if he saw Ness wearing this... this... _dress_.' She shuddered as she said dress as if the mere thought of it made her feel sick.

'Ok, ok that dress is out. Take this and try it on.' Rose shoved a second dress bag in my hands. 'And pass out the dress your wearing now once you've taken it off. Take this with you.' She balanced another shoe box on top of the dress.

I wobbled into the cubicle and shut the door after me. I slipped out of the dress and passed it out to Rose. I unzipped the new bag and slipped out a better dress, one that actual could count as a dress. Sure someone might like it but it honestly wasn't for me and I would have uncomfortable the whole night. I pulled the new dress over my head and pushed my arms into the sleeves. I took the old shoes off, which were nice but way to difficult to walk in, and slipped into the new ones with a smaller heel. This time the shoes were about four inches high and simple but elegant. The dress and shoes were much easier to walk in which I was grateful for and I could breathe in it.

I stood on the platform myself this time without someone helping me up and I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous but it didn't seem very me. The dress ended just below my knees and I loved the shoulder-less sleeves but something was still missing. The shoes went great with it but I still couldn't put my finger on what was wrong.

'I think you should try something else Ness. It doesn't seem to suit you.' Alice said the exact thing that I had been thinking.

'I completely agree with you, something doesn't seem right. The dress is gorgeous but something doesn't fit.' Rose spoke.

I climbed off of the platform and waited for Alice to hand me another bag and for Rose to hand me a box. Alice place quite a large bag in my open arms with a smile on her face, 'I think you'll like this one.'

'Excuse me please.' A timid voice sounded from behind me.

I moved aside to let a girl pass, she must have been only a couple years older than me, in vampire years because in human years I'm only five but in vampire years I'm seventeen. She looked around nineteen or twenty. The poor girl looked so nervous as if just by lifting her head up something terrible would happen to her. She stood on the platform and looked in the mirrors. The dress she was wearing was a bit big for her and it gave her body no shape. As she looked in the mirror her face and became the picture of absolute sadness. My heart went out to her. She noticed us watching her and she blushed scarlet. She tucked her head down and began to climb off of the platform.

'Wait a minute.' I said, she stopped and looked at me, so did everyone else. 'Are you by yourself?' She nodded her head, her eyes looking anywhere but into mine. 'Why?'

'No one knows I'm getting married.' She half whispered, keeping her head down the whole time. 'My dad died when I was a baby and my mum was an alcoholic and I had to look after her so I never had time to make any friends.' She whispered, ashamed of what she was admitting. I saw her reflection in the mirror and noticed her begin to cry.

'Hey, it's ok.' I took hold of her hand and got her to sit down. 'When are you getting married?'

'Next week.' She smiled slightly.

'Why so soon? Sorry if I'm prying too much it's just that you seemed so sad.'

'Don, my fiancé, is being shipped out in two weeks. He's in the army.' She smiled at the thought of him and a mist seemed to cover her eyes and she began to cry again. 'I'm sorry, I don't even know you. It's just that I am going to miss him so much, even though I've only known him for a month. I just feel like I've known him my whole life, you know?'

'Yeah, yeah I do. Do you want some help?' She looked at me quizzically. 'We have tones of dresses here and I'm only going to buy one so we could help you look.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't.'

'Thank you. You will never know how grateful I am.' She smiled at me and I returned her smile.

'I'm Renesmee.' I held my hand out to her which she took.

'Kate.'

'Kate this is Alice, Rose and Bella.' I pointed to them as I said their names. 'They'll help you pick out a dress while I try this one on, ok?' She nodded her head again and I turned from her and entered the cubicle again.

I could her Alice asking Kate questions about her height, dress size, weight, and shoe size and whether she was more comfortable wearing big heels or small heels. I shook my head at Alice's insistent questions. I placed the bag and the box down and pulled my dress off. I handed it out to my mum and began unzipping the new bag. I gasped when I realized what dress it was. The material felt smoother than I imagined, the fabric was softer even whiter than it had seemed when I first saw it. It was the beautiful dress from the shop window. I stood and stared at it for a while before I remembered that people were waiting outside to see what the dress looked like on. I took even more time putting this dress on than I had with the last two. The dress felt great against my skin. It fit nicely, not to tight and not to lose, just right. Slipping into the shoes that Rose had given me I noticed the golden trim on them which was the exact colour of the pattern on the dress. I stepped out of the cubicle and hopped onto the platform, the fabric moved back into shape around me as if it was made out of water. I looked in the full length mirrors and loved the image looking back at me. The dress fit my body snugly like I had thought it did. It gave my body shape and made me look beautiful. I lifted the dress up to look at the shoes properly and they looked really good with the dress.

'I noticed you looking at it in the window.' Aunt Alice told me.

'You look gorgeous.' Aunt Rose said.

'You look beautiful.' Mum grasped my hand.

'I really like it,' I told them, 'but isn't it a little expensive?'

Aunt Rose laughed at me. 'Honey, I don't honestly care about the price. If you like the dress then it's yours.'

'Are you sure?'

'You need to get that Renesmee!' Kate exclaimed as she walked out of her own cubicle.

She looked gorgeous, the dress she had on flattered her body shape and the green sparkles in the dress really brought out the green in her eyes. The train was long, but not too long and green flowers were dotted across the bottom of the dress. She noticed us all staring at her and she blushed violently. 'Does the dress not look good?' She asked quietly.

'Come here Kate.' She walked towards me and I pulled her up onto the platform next to me. 'Look at yourself in the mirror.' She lifted her head up and gasped when she saw her reflection.

'Is that me?' She asked in complete shock.

'Yes it is.' She played with her hair to check that the reflection would do the same She turned to me and hugged me tightly, 'thank you,' she whispered then let go, fresh tears in her eyes. She stepped off of the platform and walked back into her changing room. I did the same and moments later we were both completely changed and back to wearing our jeans and t-shirts.

Aunt Rose walked up to the till and bought my dress and shoes. She was walking back towards mum, Alice and I when I noticed what Kate was about to buy. I walked up to her before she had the chance to pay. 'What are you doing?' I asked wondering why she was buying the first dress she tried on instead of the second.

'I'm paying for my dress.' She muttered.

'What happened to the other one?'

'It was too expensive, I could never have afforded it.' She sighed and began to hand over her credit card but I grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the till. I marched her over to the dress picked it up and walked back to the till. Aunt Rose was already standing there, card in hand. I placed the dress and its bag on the counter. 'We'll take this one please.' Kate began to protest but I silenced her with a look.

The five of us walked out of the store with our purchases with Kate still protesting about the money we had spent on her. She was adamant that we return the dress and get our money back but I wasn't having any of it.

'Listen, Kate, consider the dress a gift from me OK. Please just take the dress, please.'

'Fine, ok.' She caved.

We joined the queue in _Starbucks_ for coffees. I always loved the smell of Starbucks the smell of freshly brewed coffee was delicious. Kate cleared her throat next to me and took a deep breath before she started speaking.

'Em... Renesmee, I know I've not known you for very long but since you bought me the dress and the shoes, and you've been really nice to me. You're the first friendly person, apart from Don, that I've spoken to in ages and...'

'Kate, Kate your rambling.'

'Oh, am I? Oh right, sorry... um... Well you see I was sort of wondering if you would be my maid of honour?' She finished quietly.

'Yes! Of course I will!' I gasped shocked that she had even asked.

'Really?'

'Yes!' I exclaimed

'Thank you so much!' She hugged me tight and didn't seem like she would ever let go.

One thing was bothering me though, what would happen if she found out about my family? What would she do if she found out about Jake and the wolves? But that is tomorrow's problem and I was focussing on the present and I had a coffee to drink, I had to swap numbers with Kate and Zephyr was coming to pick me up in an hour so that I could spend some time with John to see how he was getting on. The only bad thing about that plan is that no one but Zephyr, John and I know that i am visiting them today.

Oops.

* * *

**Please reveiw**


	21. Memories come to an end

A/N: Key: _Memories, _**Text message, **Present Day, 'song'

'Together in all these memories,

I see your smile,

All of the memories I hold dear,

Darling you know I'll love you,

'Till the end of time.'

Within Temptation - Memories

'Come on John it's going to rain in a minute!' I called out to the little rascal as he jumped from tree to tree, pretending to be spider man.

'Can we go in once it starts raining? Please Aunt Nessie, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top!' He pleaded with me, using his puppy eyes against me.

'Ok, ok five more minutes.'

'Yay! Love you Aunt Nessie!' He called to me as he jumped back into the trees. I smiled at his climbing figure as he got higher and higher in one of the trees. Spiderman is his favourite character of all; he loves flying through the air and using silly string as his web. Even now he had insisted on wearing his costume. I could just make out the red and blue outfit zipping between the leaves; I would call him back if he got too far out.

'Hey babe can you help me with this?' Jake called out to me.

_I eventually found Rose, Alice and mom in one of the huge department stores. Kate was with me and she seemed happier than she had been all day; probably because she had gotten loads of things for her wedding sorted out. The girls were looking through the different perfume bottles; pink ones, red ones, black and blue ones and all in different shapes and sizes. Kate and I approached them as they were discussing which fragrance would be nicer. _

_'I'm sorry guys but I've got to go.' They all turned to look at me suspiciously. _

_'Why?' Rose asked, narrowing her eyes. _

_'I'm going over to Zephyr's to look after John for a bit.' _

_'Who's that?' _

_'My friend's son.' I answered for Kate. _

_'No, you can't go.' Mom pleaded with her eyes. _

_'Look it's already been arranged and I promised.' I knew that they would have to let me go as they wouldn't make a scene in front of Kate. 'I'll text every fifteen minutes. Come on, it's not that big of a deal. Here's my number.' I wrote it down on a bit of tester paper for Kate and she done the same for me. 'I'll text you later.' She nodded her head and smiled. 'I'll see you guys later, bye!' I called as I ran (human pace) from the store and into the parking lot. _

_Like clockwork Zephyr pulled up in his _Bugatti Veyron_ right in front of me. I could see John in the back in his car seat so I waved to him and he grinned and waved back. Zephyr climbed out of the driver's side and walked to the other side of the car and held the door open for me. I followed him and touched the sleek black and red metal of the car. _

_'Very nice.' I complimented him. _

_'Thank you.' He tilted his head towards me. 'Glad you could make it.' _

_'It took a bit of persuading but not much.' I climbed in to the car and fastened my seat belt. _

_'Good.' He shut the door and I turned round to say hello to John as Zephyr walked around the front of the car. He slid into his seat, closed the door and started the engine. The car purred to life as he put the gear into drive. Within seconds we were out of the parking lot and on the main road. Zephyr, like every other vampire, obviously like fast cars as we were going at nearly one hundred mph in the space of two minutes. Though even at this speed I could tell that it was slow for him, he must be slowing because of John I thought._

'Yeah sure,' I called back. 'John can you come a bit closer, you've nearly disappeared.' I shouted in the opposite direction.

'Ok.' I heard him answer and within two seconds he became visible again. 'Is this ok?' He asked.

'Perfect.' I replied. I walked over to Jake who was carrying five large boxes.

'Hey, can you take the top two please?'

'Sure.' I took them off of him and we walked into the new house.

_Zephyr was away out hunting so it was just me and John in the house. He was sitting on the sofa reading one of his books while I stood in the open plan kitchen making lunch for him and myself. He had the weirdest taste. He would only eat pistachio butter, salt and vinegar flavoured crisps and jelly. Mixed together! It was making me feel sick just making the sandwich! I finished his and cut of the crust for him and handed it out to him. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began to text Rose,_

'_**All k just makin lunch, b bk bout 4. C u then.'**_

_And send. _

_'Thanks Aunt Nessie, this is goooooood.' He rubbed his tummy in circles before tucking back into to his pile of sick. _

_'How can you even eat that?' I asked making a disgusted face as I watched him eat. _

_'What are you talking about! This is delicious!' He exclaimed pure shock etched on his face. 'It has everything you could want from a sandwich in it. The smooth of the pistachio butter, the crunch form the crisps, the liquid goodness from the jelly and the healthy stuff from the bread! It's brilliant!' He finished the sandwich, weird, weird boy. _

_'I'm back!' Zephyr called from the hallway. _

_'Hi Dad.' _

_'Hey tiger.' Zephyr ruffled John's hair. 'Do you want some lunch?' He asked me but I shook my head. _

_'No thanks I just had some and I should be going now, I said I would be back at four.' I answered making my way over to John, I kissed his cheek as he said bye. _

_'Ok thanks for staying.' _

_'Any time.' I smiled at him. _

_'How are you getting home?' Zephyr asked. _

_'I'm going to run, I could use the exercise.' I winked at John, who giggled at me. _

_'Are sure?' Zephyr asked, concerned. _

_'Yep, I'll see you later. Bye.' And with that I ran off into the forest._

'Were are these to go?' I asked Jake as we stepped into the empty house.

'The living room I think.' He answered so I walked into the room off of the right of the hall. I placed the boxes in the middle of the room and breathed in deeply.

'Listen to your heart,

When he's calling for you,

Listen to your heart,

There's nothing else you can do.'

Roxette – Listen to your heart

_Kate was a bag of nerves as she sat in the room getting her hair and makeup done. She would be shaking if everyone wasn't speaking encouragingly to her. She had her beautiful wedding dress on and her hair was just about finished. It was pulled back and to side and put in an elegant side bun with a white and green flower placed neatly in it. The flower was the exact same colour and type as the rest of her bouquet. Her engagement ring sparkled in the soft light, sending patterns across the wall. She had chosen to make Rose, Alice and Mom her other bridesmaids as we were the ones who helped her in the store that day. Her wedding was going to be a small ceremony. Just her and Don, some of his friends and family and my family, Jake and I. She had met the rest of my family the day after we met in the store. They had accepted her as one of their own so we decided to tell her about us. She took the news well and only fainted once, we showed her what we look like in the sun (as it was a surprisingly sunny day) and Jake showed her his wolf form. _

_Kate stood from her chair and adjusted her dress while she slipped on her shoes. She was the picture of pure beauty. She smiled at me and the pulled me towards her for a hug. I was careful not to mess up her hair. Alice appeared at the door, 'It's time to go.' She smiled at the two of us then left. Kate took a deep breath and squeezed my hand. Grandpa Carlisle showed up a second later, 'It's your cue Ness.' I gave Kate one last hug before walking out of the room. Before I rounded the corner I heard Grandpa Carlisle telling Kate she looked beautiful. I smiled, Grandpa Carlisle now thought of Kate like his own daughter so he had volunteered to walk Kate up the aisle when he found out that her own father wasn't going to be at the wedding. She gratefully accepted as she didn't want to have to take the walk alone. _

_The church had been decorated earlier by Rose and Alice. They had swept flowers across the walls and had created an arch were the priest, Kate and Don would stand. They had adorned the arch with flowers and fairy lights which twinkled like a thousand stars. The church looked gorgeous. I could see Don standing to the side of the arch in his uniform, he looked really good. He stood up tall as he waited for his future bride to walk down the aisle. The guests were spread evenly, Don's family and friends on his side and Kate's on the other. The music began to play and I began to walk down the aisle with Rose, Alice and Mom behind me. We soon reached the arch and stood to the side. After everyone was in position the music changed and Kate and Carlisle emerged, people gasped and sighed in the guests but I wasn't looking at Kate. I was watching Don. _

_His face light up like a million suns when he saw her and he straightened up further. He smiled the most loving smile I had ever seen His eyes glistened with a hundred words he wanted to say but couldn't find his voice. He was lost in her gaze and she was lost in his. When they reached each other Kate handed her bouquet to me and Carlisle gave her away to Don. They locked eyes and they never broke contact throughout the ceremony. When it came time to say the 'I Do's' they were both crying and it took all of Don's strength to find his voice to utter the magical words but when he did he looked like the happiest man alive. I looked at the guest and everyone was crying, apart from those who couldn't, it was beautiful._

Jake walked into the room and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. 'I can't believe we made it this far.' He whispered into my ear.

'Neither can I.' I whispered back and we both placed our hands over my stomach.

_I was out hunting again with the wind rushing through my hair and the new animal blood pumping through my veins. The feeling was addicting, great, exhilarating. The trees flew past me, with the speed I was running at you would think that my surroundings would be a blurred mess but everything was as clear as crystal. I could see every intricate detail of every single leave, and I could see every scratch pattern on the tree bark. I slowed my pace as I neared the house and slowed to a stop once I left the forest. As I got closer to the house I noticed Jake leaning against the front door. I jogged up to him and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. _

_'Hello to you to!' He laughed and opened the door for me. _

_'Ever the gentleman.' I teased. _

_'Only for you m-lady.' We laughed as we walked into the living room and fell onto the sofa. _

_'Were is everyone?' I asked as the house was a bit too quiet. _

_'They've gone out.' He muttered and slid closer to me. _

_He pulled me onto his lap and started kissing down my. His kisses left a trail of fire all down my neck sending shivers down my spine. He worked his way back up and onto my cheek. I pulled away from him, he looked confused so I smiled at him and leaned closer to him. I flicked my hair behind me and planted my lips firmly on his and he responded in full. I snaked my arms round his neck and gripped his hair as he grabbed my waist and twisted around so that my back was on the sofa and he was on top of me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer to him and I was willing; I never wanted to let go._

'This is all ours babe. No one can take that away from us.' He whispered, his face in the crook of my neck.

'Just you, me and the peanut from now on.'

'You, me and the peanut.'

'You can let go now Daddy,

You can let go,

Oh, I think, I'm ready to do this on my own,

It's still a little bit scary,

But I want you to know,

I'll be ok now, Daddy,

You can let go.'

Crystal Shawanda – You can let go

_The silk felt great against my skin as I slipped the dress on, the material gliding over my skin and gently settling into position. I carefully zipped the dress at the back and smoothed the bodice of the dress. I gripped the skirt in my hands, loving the feeling of the fabric in my fingers. I placed the simple but elegant, flowered tiara in my hair. The soft curls fell down one side of my face and splayed down to my chest. People were rushing around me but I was too caught up in my own world. In a couple of minutes I would no longer be Renesmee Cullen, I would be Mrs Black. The thought gave me a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it was a good feeling. In a daze I picked up the perfume bottle in front of me and sprayed a bit onto my wrist and rubbed it with the other. 'It's almost time Ness.' Daddy appeared in the doorway. _

_Kate, Emily and Tinsel ran out of the room in a swish of golden silk and brown hair. Daddy walked into the room with his hands in his pockets. I picked up my bouquet from the small sofa next to me and I stood still looking at him. _

_'You look beautiful Renesmee Carlie Cullen.' His voice cracked on the last word and I knew if he could he would be crying; it broke my heart to see him like this. _

_I rushed towards him and flung my arms around him. 'It's ok Daddy, I'll always love you.' _

_'I know darling I just don't know if I'm ready for this.' _

_'You can let me go Daddy; I can do this on my own. I'll admit that it's scary but I'll be ok. I'll always save a place for you. I love you Daddy.' I pulled him tighter and he returned the hug, holding me tight. The music changed and we broke apart but he kept a firm grip around my shoulders. 'You can let go, Daddy.' He smiled down at me and offered his arm, which I took, and we walked down a short hallway and out onto the aisle. _

_We walked slowly as Jacob came into view. He had a plain black suit on but he looked gorgeous. His eyes twinkled as he looked back at me, he smiled his perfect smile and my knees nearly gave out beneath me. I felt Daddy tighten his grip on me as we got closer to the altar. He looked between me and Jake before he pulled me into a hug and whispered, 'I'm letting you go now.' He leaned away and carefully placed my hand in Jake's. He walked away and sat next to mom who was crying in her way. I started to give the flowers to Emily when I noticed Tinsel gazing up at me. I gave her the flowers instead and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. I turned round back to Jacob and gazed into his eyes as the world melted around us. We shared our vows and said our 'I do's.' I could hear the women crying and the men (except Uncle Em) holding back their tears. _

_'I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.' _

_We leaned into each other, our heads touching as our lips met. We were locked in each other as we melded into one, man and wife. _

'We will go through everything that our parents went through when the peanut is born.'

'I can't wait.' I replied honestly.

'In her eyes I'm prince charming,

But to him I'm just some fella,

Riding in and,

Stealing Cinderella.'

Chuck Wicks – Stealing Cinderella

_I was standing in the cool breeze with my Jacob separate from the party. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder with his head resting against mine as I leaned into him. Daddy appeared next to us and cleared his throat. I smiled up at him but he was looking at Jake. He stuck his hand out and Jake grasped it. _

_'Look after my little girl Jake.' _

_'I will do sir.' _

_'Thank you, she means too much for me to lose.' I hadn't realized until then that I was silently crying thankful for my Daddy._

'You know that as soon as she is born that you will finally understand what my Daddy went through.'

'She? What makes you think the baby's a she?'

'I asked Carlisle.'

'We're having a baby girl!'

'So I will dance with Cinderella,

While she is here in my arms,

'Cause I know something the prince never knew,

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella,

I don't want to miss even one song,

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight,

And she'll be gone.'

Steven Curtis Chapman – Cinderella

_I walked towards Daddy as he waited on the middle of the dance floor for the father daughter dance. He bowed low in front of me, doing an elaborate sweep with his hand. I giggled at him as I accepted the hand he offered and placed my other hand on his shoulder; sticking my head in the air like a princess. He twirled me around and around and then we swayed on the spot and he knew exactly what I was thinking of, the time he taught me how to ride a bike, when I was jumping on the bed looking for a pillow fight, the time I got pie all over my face and wiped it off with one of the expensive napkins. He twirled me again and I noticed that other fathers were dancing with their daughters; Grandpa Charlie and mom, Grandpa Carlisle and Rose and Alice (at the same time) and Sam and Tinsel. The soft guitar and piano began to come to the end of the song and Daddy twirled me around one last time before pulling me close into a hug. _

_'I love you Renesmee Carlie Black.' _

'No, I won't go through what Edward did because our daughter is going to join a convent and she will never ever date. I know what goes on in the mind of teenage boys.'

'How do you think my Daddy felt? He literally knew what you were thinking!' I laughed.

'Good point. I'll have to apologize for that.' He smirked.

For a while we stood in silence wrapped in each other's arms, forgetting the past, thinking of the future and living in the present.

The end

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this and sticking with me and I decided today that I sould bring it to an end. I couldn't think of how to end it I just knew that I wanted to and I had watched this film where they would flash to the past and then back to the present and I figured that it was a good way to round off the story and include everything that needed to be done, Renesmee going back to Zephyr's, Kate and Don's wedding and Jacob and Renesmee's wedding.

Could you please tell me what you thought of what happened in the story, whether or not you like the way I ended it, wished that I had explianed something better, etc.

Thank you all for reading this and I really hope you ejoyed this.


End file.
